Family Ties
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: Sequel to I Still Love You: John Cena and his wife Jenna are back from their honeymoon. What will happen when someone from Jenna's past comes back into her life as she and John get a pleasant surprise of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my newest story, Family Ties, the sequel for I Still Love You. The story starts after John and Jenna get home from their honeymoon, 2 weeks after their wedding. I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Man, it feels great to be home!" Jenna exclaimed as John pulled into their driveway. They landed in Boston only hours earlier from Hawaii, and although sad their wonderful vacation was over, both were glad to be home.

"I agree. It will be nice to sleep in our own bed tonight," John said as he unlocked the door, and then glanced back at Jenna who was behind him.

"John, are you going to let me in?"

"Not yet," he said slyly as he walked closer to her. "Isn't it tradition to carry the bride over the threshold?"

Before Jenna could argue, John hoisted her over his shoulder and walked inside their house. Once inside, he walked into their living room, and set her gently down on the couch.

"Thank you for finally putting me down!"

"Your welcome," he whispered as he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her passionately.

"What was that for?" Jenna asked breaking the kiss.

John shrugged. "Nothing. I'm still thankful to be able to call you my wife. Do you realize you are stuck with me the rest of your life!" he asked her while pointing his finger into her shoulder. "Are you regretting it yet?"

Jenna pretended to think for a minute. "Well..."

"Hey!"

"I'm only kidding, baby! Of course I don't regret it. Would I have married you if I would regret it later on?"

"I guess not. Do you think we better go get our luggage from outside before it disappears?" John asked as he got off the couch.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

A few hours past, and soon John and Jenna decided to order a pizza for dinner. "John, I'm going to hop into the shower real quick before the pizza gets here."

"Need any help?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Usually I would say yes, but not when we have a pizza on the way."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs." he said as he made his way down the staircase. About half way down, he heard the doorbell ring and immediately assumed it was the pizza guy. When John opned the door though, he found the person on the other side was someone totally different.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a shocked tone in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi John, I'm JoAnn Mc..."

"I know who you are," John interrupted. "What are you doing here?"

"I know that this isn't the best time, but I have something I need to talk to Jenna about. Its important. Is she here?"

"Yes, but she's upstairs in the shower."

"Please, I need to talk to her."

John sighed. "Come sit in the living room. I will go see if she's done."

"Thank you. Oh, and John."

"Yes," he said as he turned back toward her.

"I just want to say thank you to you and your family....for taking such good care of Jenna while she was in high school."

John only nodded as he once again began to climb the stairs. As he was about half way up, he noticed Jenna coming out of their bedroom.

"Couldn't wait for me, could you?" Jenna teased.

"Jenn...there is someone downstairs. Someone you may not want to see."

"Who is it?" she whispered as she went down the stairs.

"Your mom."

"Why did you let her in this house?" Jenna asked angrily.

"I asked her what she wanted, and she said that she has something very important to tell you. So, she's in the living room."

Jenna gave John another angry look and went toward the living room. She walked into the entry way, and found the slender, blonde hair woman standing nervously in the middle. "Hi Jenna," she smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I am going to tell you something, and it may make you hate me even more."

"Oh, you mean more than abandoning me with an abusive father, who never returned for me? I highly doubt that," Jenna said sarcastically.

"Well, I have discovered that Brian Malone, the man you have known as your father, isn't really your father."

Jenna could feel her blood boiling as she walked closer to her mother. "So, you mean I took years of abuse from a man who isn't my father? Why are you telling me this now?"

Before she began, JoAnn looked at John who was standing in the entry way. "John, do you mind giving us a minute?"

He first looked at Jenna, but when she didn't argue, he left the two women alone. "I will be in the other room if you need me Jenna."

Jenna only nodded as she waited for her mom to go on. "So, start explaining."

JoAnn sighed. "First, Brian and I were married in September, 8 months before you were born. I was obviously pregnant when we got married, but when I started looking through old pictures, I found a picture of me at my bachelorette party the month before, and I had a one night stand with a man, who was also in the picture. So, when the both of us still lived at home, I took hair from his hair brush, and I took a piece of your hair from your first haircut and took them to get tested."

"Let me guess, it said that Brian was not my father."

"Yes," JoAnn sighed. "The other man is. I'm sure of it. There wasn't anyone else."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave me with a abusive man."

"I didn't tell because I was scared, and the biggest mistake I ever made was leaving you behind. When I finally was brave enough to face him again, I learned that you were basically living with John's family until your aunt took you in."

"So, who is this other guy? I guess I need to contact him."

"All I remember is that it was at a bar in Texas, and I think his name was Michael. Here is the picture," she said handing the picture to Jenna.

"When were you in Texas?"

"I lived there for awhile. That is where I met Brian. We moved to West Newbury right after we got married."

Jenna could feel tears start streaming down her cheeks and walked to the window, so her mother couldn't see the tears. "Well, thank you for FINAlly telling me, but I want you to leave."

"I really am very sorry," JoAnn said. "By the way, you have a wonderful step-father, who would love to meet you one day. You also have two brothers who would like to meet you as well. Please think about it, " she said as she walked out the door. Once she was out the door, the tears that were pooling in Jenna's eyes fell freely.

John walked up from behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Well, I'm relieved that the man I hate so much isn't my father. I just wished she would have told me along time ago."

"I know, baby, I know," is the only thing John could say as he turned Jenna to face him. He held her in a tight hug as she cried in his arms, letting the pizza that had arrived several minutes earlier, get cold on the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A big thank you goes out to CountryGirl8 and XxFluTePrinCessX for the reviews! Also, thanks to everyone who put a story alert on the story or added it to their favorites.**

**3 Weeks Later**

It was a night that Jenna was not looking foward to. After some pleading from her mom and talking it over with John, she was going over to her mom's house tonight to meet her brothers and step-father.

"John are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked for what seemed like the hundreth time, watching her husband get his shoes on.

"Yes, believe me it is. If you don't, you will regret not meeting your brothers. Believe me!"

"Alright, I guess we better go."

"Come on," John said as he ushered Jenna out of the room. They soon climbed into the car and were on the road. John looked to his right and smiled as he noticed Jenna's expressions.

"Your nervous, aren't you?"

"Kind of. What if these boys ask me questions that I'm not prepared to answer."

"Your mom said they are 10 and 7. How complex can their questions be?"

Jenna only nodded as John pulled into the driveway. She hesitated for a minute, but John grabbed her hand and together, they walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell.

JoAnn answered the door first, with a grateful and happy smile on her face. "Hi Jenna, Hi John. I'm so glad you guys came."

"Well, thank you for inviting us for dinner," John said as only Jenna nodded and smiled.

Jenna then watched a man, in his late 40s or early 50s with sandy blonde hair, walk into the room with a smile on his face. "Hi you must be Jenna and John."

"Hi," Jenna said smiling. The nervousness was overtaking her and could barely say anything else.

"This is my husband David. David, this is my daughter Jenna and her husband John."

After everyone said their hellos, they moved into the kitchen. Jenna then watched two boys come into the room.

"Jenna, this is Zachary," JoAnn said pointing to the older one, "and this is Tyler," she said pointing to the younger one.

"How come we have never met you?" Zachary asked, receiving a death glare from his mother.

"Well...mom and I had a big fight a long time ago, and only starting to talk now. I didn't know about you guys till now."

He only nodded as they heard the bathroom door re-open, and both boys watched in awe as John joined the rest of the group in the kitchen.

"JOHN CENA!" Tyler screamed. "Mom, what's he doing here?"

"Well, Zach, Tyler, John is Jenna's husband," their mom said.

"Hi guys," John said giving them high five's. Both boys couldn't believe it.

"I'm related to my favorite wrestler?!" Zach exclaimed. "Can I have your autograph?"

John chuckled and nodded as he followed the boys into their rooms to sign things. Dinner was ready a few moments later, and within a couple of hours later, Jenna and John were getting ready to leave.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Tyler asked. "I didn't beat John at the wrestling Playstation game yet."

"Don't worry, next time we come over, we will play again and we'll see who the better person is," John laughed. "We'll come back soon, won't we Jenna?"

Jenna looked at her husband, and smiled. "Yeah, we'll be back. John makes his return at Survivor Series, so he's home for another month and a half."

"Jenn, admit it, you had fun tonight," John said as they drove home.

"I did. Thanks for telling me it was a good idea to come tonight."

"Your welcome," he said smiling. "Your little brothers are pretty cool."

"Yeah, but I think they liked you more than they liked me," she teased.

The next day was sad for Jenna. She sat on the bed as she watched John pack, as he had to catch a flight to Australia later in the afternoon, and co-host the Nickeloden Kids Choice Awards in a few days.

"Jenna, why so sad? I'll be back in a week or a week and a half."

"I know, but I'm going to be bored without you. It will be too quiet around here."

John smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you too, but now that you are on the mend with your mom, you can spend time with her and the boys."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," she said returning his smile. "By the way...what is your feeling on a family?"

"You know that I want to have one with you one da-Jenna, do we have a bun in the oven?" he asked.

Jenna only nodded as John wrapped her in a big hug and spun her around. "I'm so excited. I love you!"

"I love you too. I went to the doctor while you were at the gym this morning, and I'm five weeks along and due on June 25th."

"Awesome, very very awesome!" John exclaimed as he kissed her once again.

"I know you are going to be a better dad than the man who I thought was mine," Jenna said as she broke the hug and let John start packing once again.

"Has your mom given you any clue as to who this guy is?"

"She only said his name is Michael, and gave me this picture," Jenna said as she dug the picture out of her jewelry box and handed it to John. "Mom said its this guy right here."

John took the picture and studied it, and then his eyes grew wide. "Oh my God."

"What?"

John then turned to face his wife again. "Jenna, do you realize who this guy is?"

_Have you figured out who Jenna's biological father is yet? I gave settle clues in the last chapter and mentioned his real name in this chapter. He will be revealed in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to say thank you to Ainat and CountryGirl8 for the awesome reviews!**

**Also, I know that in _I Still Love You_, Jenna is 4 years younger than John. For this story's sake, she will be 25, making the age of her biological father 18 when she was born. Nothing else changed from the other story.**

Jenna looked at John with a confused look on her face, as she still didn't know who he was talking about.

"John, I'm still confused. Who is this guy?"

"Jenn...that is Shawn Michaels."

She then took the picture out of John's hand to examine it further, and then looked at her husband once again with a crazy look on her face. "That can't be him."

"Why can't it? It sure does look like him."

"Mom said this was a bar in Texas, and that the guy's name is Michael."

"Jenna, Shawn does live in Texas, and his real name is Michael Shawn Hickenbottom. He told me one time that he has gone by the name Shawn for a long time."

"If he has gone by Shawn for a long time, than why did he tell Mom that his name was Michael?"

"That I don't know," John said. "All I have to say is that if the guy in that picture isn't Shawn Michaels, than he has a twin."

John then walked up to his wife, with his suitcase in his hand and softly kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Listen, I need to get going to the airport. Good luck with all of this while I am gone and I will call you soon, ok?"

Jenna only nodded her head as she gave John one last hug and watched him walk out the door. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jenn. You take care of yourself and the baby!" he said smiling.

"Alright, deal," she said giggling.

After Jenna watched John leave the house, she immediately went to the phone. She had to get to the bottom of this mystery. After a couple of rings, Jenna heard her step-father answer the phone.

"Hi David, its Jenna."

"Hi Jenna. How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen...is Mom home?"

"Yeah hang on one minute."

After a few moments JoAnn got on the phone.

"Hi Jenna, I'm so glad you called. What's up?"

"Are you busy at this very second?"

"No. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I need you to come over for a minute. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok," JoAnn said nervously. "I will be over soon."

Jenna then hung up the phone, and waited paitently for her mom. Within 15 minutes, she heard a car door slam, and opened the door as her mom walked up to the front door.

"Hi Jenna!" her mom exclaimed as she walked inside the house. "What's going on? You sounded kind of nervous on the phone."

"Well, I have two things I want to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead," JoAnn said as she sat on the living room couch, facing Jenna.

"Well, first John and I are going to have a baby."

JoAnn squealed in excitement as she hugged her daughter. "I am so happy for you guys! How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I went to the doctor for the first time today, and I'm due June 25th."

"Well, I am excited for you guys. Is John excited?"

"He is thrilled!" Jenna said with a smile.

"Good," JoAnn said smiling back. "Now, what is the second thing you wanted to ask me about?"

"Well," Jenna started as she played with the picture in her hand. "Who is this guy?" she asked, pointing to the man in question.

"I told you, his name is Michael."

"Do you remember anything else about him? Please try to remember. John thought he recognized him, and I'm just trying to figure out if he's right or not."

JoAnn squinted her eyes, thinking hard about her bacheolorette party. "Well, I believe he had just debuted in wrestling, and his last name started with an H, like Harper or Hill..."

"Hickenbottom?" Jenna asked.

It looked as if a light bulb went off in JoAnn's head. "Yes, now that you say Hickenbottom, that sounds right."

"Are you sure that his name was Michael? It wasn't Shawn?"

"He said that his real name was Michael, but goes by Shawn. Do you know him?"

Jenna was silent as she got off the couch and walked toward the fire place, where some wedding pictures of herself and John and another picture of John and his brothers were placed. "Yeah, I do know him. He's a WWE Superstar with John. John works with him," she said turning back toward her mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you goes out to CountryGirl8 and ChainGangShorty54 for the reviews!**

Jenna was stunned, to say the least. Shawn Michaels, The Heartbreak Kid, could very well possibly be her father.

"Was it just a fling at your bachelorette party? Is that the whole story?" Jenna asked her mom.

"Well, there is one more thing."

Jenna sighed as she re-joined her mom on the couch. "What is it?"

"The only reason why I called him Michael is because that what I called him in high school. We were high school sweetharts. So, at the bar that night, we ran into each other again, and had one final 'fling' before I got married."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"I never thought it was real, but when I did that secret DNA test, I knew that I had to tell you."

"Does Shawn know?"

Before JoAnn could answer, they both heard Jenna's cell phone ring. Jenna walked to the mantle again, and answered it.

"Hello." she said grumpily.

"Hi Mrs. Grumpy pants," John teased.

"Hey, I'm sorry. How's Australia?"

"Its good. I just landed and heading toward the hotel for some sleep. What are you doing?"

"Mom is over here. It turns out the man in the picture is Shawn Michaels. He and my mom were high school sweetharts, and there is a good chance that Mr. Wrestlemania is my dad," Jenna said sniffling.

"How are you holding up with all of this?"

"I'm just taking it in as best as I can."

"Well, don't get yourself worked up. We have the baby to think about."

"I know," Jenna said smiling. "Listen, I'm going to finish up here with Mom. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. I need to get some sleep anyway. I love you."

"I love you too John. Bye."

After Jenna hung up the phone with John, she once again faced her mom.

"Listen, you need to get a hold of Shawn, and let him know what's going on. He has every right to know."

"I don't know his phone number. How do you want me to do it?"

"Actually, we have it. John has alot of the superstars' phone numbers, just in case of an emergency."

Jenna then went into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with the address book. JoAnn then took it and eventually found Shawn's name.

"Wow, all of a sudden I feel sick," JoAnn said.

"Hey, you need to do it. It might sound better coming from you then me. RAW is taping in Boston next Monday night. Tell him you want to meet for an early lunch or something."

JoAnn only nodded as she started dialing. She took a deep breath as she heard a man answer the phone, almost sounding suspiscious, like she was a fan.

"H..hi, is this Shawn?"

"Yes. May I ask who this is?"

"This is JoAnn Henry. JoAnn Henry from high school."

Shawn was shocked as he heard her voice. They hadn't spoken since the night of their fling. "Wow, JoAnn, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Pretty good."

"Listen, I know it probably sounds crazy that I'm calling out of the blue like this, so I'm going to cut to the chase. I know that RAW is taping in Boston next Monday, and I was kind of hoping that we could meet for lunch. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Um...ok. Can't we talk about it now?"

"Well, this is something I need to tell you in person."

"Ok, yeah we can do lunch."

After talking for a few more minutes and making the arrangements, JoAnn hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief, and then turned toward Jenna. "That was the easy part."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to send a big thanks to Ainat for the review! The first part of this chapter will be the night of the Kids Choice Awards in Australia. I can't find the name of John's co-host, but I remember reading her name started with an N. So...for this story's sake her name will be Natalya.**

John was pretty excited for tonight. He had never co-hosted the Nickeloden Kids Choice Awards, and he was excited to see the kids. He had been at the venue for most of the day, as was his co-host, Natalya.

"Jenn, I hate to break this up, but I think they are needing me for one last rehearsal and to go to makeup."

"Alright," Jenna said back home. "Have fun tonight, and I love you."

"I love you too baby. Bye."

John hung up his cell phone, with a sadness in his voice. He hated that he was thousands of miles away while his pregnant wife was at home, dealing with parental issues.

"Everything ok?"

John jumped at the voice, as he thought he was in the room by himself. He found his co-host, Natalya, behind him...with a big flirtatious smile on her face.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just miss my wife. She's going through some tough personal issues at home, and I just wish I could be there with her right now."

"That must be hard," she said smiling, walking closer to John.

"It is, but I'll see her in a few days."

"She's a lucky girl!" Natalya said as she sat next to John, rubbing her hand on his arm.

Before John could respond, a crew member told the hosts that they were needed for make-up. Within the hour, the show was starting and both Natalya and John was making sure the kids were having a good time during the show, and of course John was tricked to stand in a certain spot, as he got slimed at the end of the show.

After the show, John was able to get washed off and get a change of clothes. As he was about to leave, he stopped to talk with a crew guy as Natalya was running up to him.

"John! John!"

He turned and saw her coming toward him, almost groaning at the attention she was giving him. "Hi Natalya."

"Your not leaving already, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm heading back to the hotel and leaving in the morning."

"Do you mind if I ride to the hotel with you?"

"Ummm...no I guess not. Let's go," he motioned as they walked through the door leading to the parking lot.

"So, John," Natalya started as they made their way to the hotel, "how long have you been married?"

"One month."

"Wow newlyweds! What's her name? Is it Jennifer?"

"No, its Jenna," he said kind of annoyed. What was with all the questions? As they got closer to their destination, he was secretly thankful.

"Whoops, sorry! I heard you call her Jenn, so I just automatically thought it was Jennifer."

"That's ok. That has been my nickname for her since she was in high school?"

"How sweet. High school sweetharts?"

"No, I'm older than she is," he said as they got out of the car, walking up to the hotel. "She is my brother, Steve's age. They are good friends, and that's how we met."

"That's a nice story," Natalya said as they walked inside, and soon stopped in front of John's door. "So, John, here's your room. Thanks again for the ride," she whispered kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome," he said as he opened up the door.

"Do you want any company inside?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"No," he said confused. "Natalya, I don't know if you realize this or not, but I am a happily married man. My wife means the world to me."

"How would she find out?" she asked as she walked closer to him, only inches away from kissing him.

"I couldn't live with myself if I cheated on her. She would find out because I would tell her. Natalya, you are a beautiful woman, but I'm with someone else. Now, please go to your own room." he said as he peeled her off of him.

"Fine," she said rather annoyed and walked off. "Its your loss Cena!"

John breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in the room, and plopped on his bed. "That would have been bad!" he said out loud. He looked at the clock, and decided to call Jenna again. It took a little bit for her to answer, but he figured he was probably waking her up.

"Hello?" she said half asleep.

"Hey babe. I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but that's ok. How was the show?"

"Oh, it was fun, but I haven't stopped missing you."

"Aww...I miss you too. When will you be home?"

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning. Its only a few more days, and your mom is having lunch with Shawn. Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am. I have been sick over it the last few days, ever since she called him."

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think its just morning sickness more than anything."

"Well, when I get home, I am going to wait on you hand and foot and make your favorite chocolate chip pancakes. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like heaven!"

"Good. Listen, I'm going to let you go back to sleep, and I will call you in the morning before my flight. Jenna, I love you very very much."

"I love you too. Bye."

After John got off the phone with Jenna, he took another shower and climbed into bed. It had felt weird to sleep by himself the last several days, and it was something he could never get used to. He wrapped a muscular arm around a pillow and fell asleep quickly, content in knowing that he would see his wife in just a matter of days.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank ChainGangShorty54, CountryGirl8 and Ainat for the reviews. You guys rock!**

_Yeah, the day is finally here!,_ Jenna thought to herself as she placed her excited body in front of the gate at the airport. John would be home in only a matter of minutes, and she couldn't be more excited.

Just then, she watched John walk into the airport terminal, smiles spreading across both their faces. "JOHN!" Jenna literally screamed as she jumped into his arms.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," John told his wife as he softly kissed her lips.

"Yes I do because I missed you just as much!" she said as they started walking toward baggage claim.

While they walked to get John's luggage and made the walk toward their SUV, Jenna noticed that John grew more and more quiet. "John, your being awfully quiet. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," John shrugged as he continued the drive home. "I'm just tired from the flight."

"Your lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Then why won't you look at me?" she asked, looking toward the driver seat. "You were all talk when you got off the plane, and have been quiet the last several minutes."

"Ok, I'm going to tell you this, but I'm not really sure how you are going to react. I think its just better that I get this out in the open," he said as he took his wife's hand.

"Your starting to scare me John. What's up?"

John took a deep breath and kissed his wife's hand. "You remember how my co-host for the show was the Austrailian actress/singer, Natalya?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she pretty well told me that she wanted to sleep with me," John said as he looked to his right. Jenna had placed her hand on her small tummy, and he could tell she was nervous.

"What brought this all on? Did she flirt the entire trip, or did it happen just one night?"

"Well, she 'lightly' flirted the entire trip, and me being the bone head that I am...I didn't recognize it. After the show, she asked for a ride back to the hotel, and her room was a few doors away from mine. As we stopped in front of my door, she thanked me for the ride and asked if I wanted company inside my room."

"What did you say?" Jenna asked, still not making eye contact with John.

"Silly woman, I of course told her no! I told her I couldn't do that to you, and she even made the comment that you didn't have to find out. I told her that you are the most important person in my life and don't want to do anything to jepordize our relationship."

"So...I guess I have one more important question. Did you do anything with her?"

John glanced at his wife, with almost a disappointed look. "I can't believe you would ask me that," he said as he put the SUV in park and they walked up their driveway. "Of course I didn't do anything with her."

Jenna felt so bad about her question as she and John walked inside their house. "John, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that."

"Jenn...you have to know that you are the most important person in my life. You are going to be the mother of my child, and the person I want to spend my life with. I don't want you to ever doubt that. I love you," he said as they pressed their foreheads together, lightly stroking her cheek.

"I love you too John. I guess I just freaked a little when you told me that she wanted to be with you. I don't want to lose you."

John smiled and shook his head. "You aren't going to lose me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later was JoAnn's big meeting with Shawn. As she drove closer to the restaurant, she grew more and more nervous. Before walking into the restaurant, she finished her conversation with Jenna on the phone.

"So, mom this is it. Are you ready?"

"No, but it has to be done. Are you and John going to the RAW event tonight?"

"We haven't talked about it today, but I know it was brought up yesterday. I'm sure we will though."

"Ok, I will tell him if its brought up. Well, I guess I better go in. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, and let me know how it goes."

"I will Jenna. Good bye."

"Bye Mom."

JoAnn walked inside the little restaurant, and was immediately seated toward the back. She grew more and more nervous as she waited for Shawn. Within a few moments, she watched Shawn walk inside and headed toward her table.

"Hi Shawn!" JoAnn said as the old friends embraced in a hug.

"Hi JoAnn, its been awhile."

"Yes, it has," she said smiling. A few moments later, their waitress came and took their orders. After another moment of silence, Shawn asked the reason for the meeting.

"You sounded like this meeting was urgent. What's up?"

JoAnn took a deep breath before she began. "Ok...do you remember our fling on the night of my bachelorette party?"

She could tell that Shawn started thinking about it as a smirk came on his face. "Yes, I remember it."

"Well, as you know, that was in August of 1983, and my daughter was born in May of 1984," she explained as Shawn nodded his head in agreement, and then realized what she was trying to say.

"Are you trying to say that your daughter may also be my daughter?"

"Well, I did a secret DNA test while she still lived with me, and my ex-husband isn't her father...like I orginially thought."

"Wow," is all that Shawn could say as he nervously moved around in his seat.

Instead of finding something else to say, JoAnn dug out the photo of Jenna on her wedding day. "Shawn, do you recognize her?"

He took the picture from her hand to study it, and soon his eyes grew big. "Yeah, I do know her. This is John Cena's wife, Jenna."

"Yes, that is true...but that is also my daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to give a shout out to CountryGirl8, caleb's babe, and ChainGangShorty54 for the reviews!**

Shawn, still studying the picture, hadn't said anything in the few minutes since JoAnn broke the news.

"Shawn, please say something."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I only realized this recently. After my ex-husband and I divorced, I thought of the dates again and realized that this is a possibility. I mean, nothing is official yet, you probably want to take a test and everything."

Shawn shook his head. "No, JoAnn, I don't. Just by looking at this picture, I can tell she is my daughter. She has my eyes and other facial features."

"I thought that too...Just so you know, I'm not looking for any back child support and don't want any money from you. I was horrible mother to her when she was in high school, and just want her to know her true father."

Shawn then made eye contact with JoAnn for the first time since getting the picture in his hands. "What do you mean you were a bad mom?"

JoAnn then told him the story of Jenna being abused by her step-father and moving in with her aunt. About 15 minutes later, the two left the restaurant, as Shawn needed to head to the arena.

Meanwhile, a few hours later, John and Jenna were also heading to the arena. John was not obviously going to wrestle since he was still on the injured list, but they wanted to go to say hi to everyone they hadn't seen since John's surgery.

"John, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jenna asked as they walked inside the arena.

"Yes, babe it is. I know Shawn is going to be here, and its a good idea that you talk to him. Look what it did for you and your mom."

Jenna only nodded as they continued walking down the hallway, and then John stopped her in front of a door. "Listen, I need to talk to Stephanie about my return next month. You can wait for me here, or go walk around and see who you run into."

"Ok, have a good meeting."

She watched John disappear through the door, and stood in the hallway for a few minutes. A few moments later, she noticed her good friend Maria walking toward her.

"Maria, how are you!" Jenna squealed as the two friends hugged each other.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Well, for starters, John and I are going to have a baby!"

"That's awesome!" Maria screamed. "When are you due?"

"The end of June. I also found out that my abusive father was really my step-father."

"Oh my God, you have had a stressful time off! So...who is your biological father?"

As Jenna was about to answer, she noticed a man walking toward them. Jenna and the man locked eyes with each other, as he continued walking toward Jenna.

"M, I'll be back," Jenna whispered as she walked toward the man, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Maria watched Jenna walk toward Shawn, the both of them standing in front of each other._ I think I figured out what she was going to tell me_, she thought to herself as she walked away.

Shawn and Jenna didn't say anything as they continued standing in front of each other, tears rolling down both of their cheeks. Shawn then pulled his daughter in a tight bear hug, neither letting go.

John then turned a corner, and immediately noticed Shawn and Jenna's reunion. Smiling to himself and not wanting to interrupt, he turned around and left the two of them alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to say thank you to BournePriceless54 and Ainat for the reviews!**

A few minutes passed. Shawn and Jenna didn't say anything as they continued hugging in the middle of the hallway.

"God, I can't believe this is real!" Jenna exclaimed as she reluctantly broke the hug, looking in Shawn in the eyes.

"I know, its a shock for me too," he said smiling. "You know, your mom said that nothing is definite and we should take a DNA test just to make sure, but I don't think we need too."

"You don't?" Jenna asked.

"No. Now that I am looking at you up close, I can see my eyes and my nose..."

"So you are the one to blame for my horrible nose!" Jenna teased.

"Yes, I am the one to blame," he responded laughing. "You look exactly like me. I don't think there is a reason for a test."

Jenna only nodded her head. "If you think there isn't a need for one, I am comfortable with that."

"Listen, Jenna I have a match soon, but what are you and John doing the rest of the week?"

Jenna thought for a moment. "I don't think much of anything," she said as she saw John walk closer to them.

"Hey baby," he said smiling, kissing her on the temple.

"Hi! Listen, do we have anything going on the rest of the week?"

"No, not really. Why, whats up?" he asked.

"Well, I don't have any appearances this week, and I would love it if you would come to San Antonio to meet Rebecca and the kids. We could have the rest of my family over too."

Jenna then looked at John, who smiled back at her. "Yeah that sounds like fun. We can be on a flight tomorrow." John said.

"Will Rebecca be ok with all of this?" Jenna asked nervously.

"I talked to her on the way to the show tonight. She knows about my past, and can't really be mad because I didn't know about you either. She is the one who suggested the get together."

"Ok, good."

"Alright, well call me with your flight information and I will see you guys tomorrow. My match is up next so I better go."

"See you soon," Jenna said, giving her dad one more hug. "Good luck."

After they watched Shawn walk away, Jenna faced her husband again, hugging him tight. "Thank you John."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to go to Texas."

"Honey, this is your family now. Nothing important was going on, and I don't want you to miss an opportunity to meet your dad's family and get to know them."

"You are to good to me, John. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

As promised, the next afternoon John and Jenna were both on a plane to San Antonio. About a half hour later, they pulled into Shawn and Rebecca's driveway.

"You ready?" John asked, taking Jenna's hand.

"Yeah, I think so," she said as she rang the doorbell.

Shawn answered the door, greeting both his guests. As they walked inside the entry way, Jenna noticed a blonde woman walk toward them, smiling brightly.

"John, Jenna, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is my newly found daughter, Jenna, and of course you have met John before."

"Jenna, its so nice to meet you," Rebecca said as she wrapped her new step-daughter in a hug.

"Its nice to meet you too."

The four adults walked into the family room, getting settled as Jenna watched two kids come into the room, both a spitting image of Rebecca.

"John, Jenna, this is Cameron, and this is Cheyenne. Guys, this is your sister, Jenna and her husband John. You guys have met John, remember?"

Both only nodded, and then turned their attention back to Jenna. "You look like my dad," Cheyenne told Jenna.

"I know, I have his big nose," she said teasing, causing Cheyenne to laugh.

"So, how come we've never met you before?" Cameron asked.

"Now Cameron, you remember our talk from this morning. This was a surprise to Jenna as it was to Dad," Rebecca told her son.

Cameron then turned his attention to John. "Do you like video games?"

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

"Do you want to go play Playstation3 with me? I have alot of cool games."

"Sure, lead the way," John said as he followed Cameron out of the family room, and Cheyenne following John.

"They are both great kids," Jenna said smiling.

"Yeah, Rebecca takes great care of them when I am gone. I'm going to get some drinks for us," Shawn said as he left the room.

Rebecca and Jenna sat in silence for a few moments. Jenna then stood up and looked at some family pictures. "Rebecca, I know this must have been a shock...lord knows it was for me. Are you sure your ok with all of this?"

"I will admit, I was surprised when Shawn called last night, but he does have a wild child past. I can't be mad because he didn't know that you were his daughter until yesterday. Everyone will have to get used to it, but I am ok with it."

"Thank you," Jenna said happily as she hugged her new step-mom. When Shawn walked back into the room, he smiled as he witnessed the two important women in his life hugging.

"Awww...this is nice. I'm really glad that everyone is getting along."

"Me too," Jenna said. "By the way, I have some news for the both of you."

"What is it?"

"John and I are having a baby!"

Shawn and Rebecca were equally excited and hugging Jenna as John walked back into the room.

"Man, Cameron is good at that Playstation!" he said as he walked into the room, where he heard squealing and witnessed hugging. He then turned toward his wife. "I'm guessing that you told them about the baby."

"Yes I did."

The rest of the evening, John and Jenna enjoyed eating dinner and playing some more with the kids. Around 9, they decided it was time to head back to the hotel.

"Do you really have to go?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yeah, but we are here for a couple of days. We can come back tomorrow."

"Ok bye," she said as she ran off.

"Thanks for coming tonight guys," Shawn said as he walked John and Jenna to their rental vehicle.

"Thanks for having us," John said smiling.

"We had fun," Jenna said. "We'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Alright sounds great," he said, pulling Jenna into a hug. "We will see you tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank Ainat, BournePriceless54 and CountryGirl8 for the reviews. You guys rock!**

The next couple of days seemed to fly by for John and Jenna. Jenna spent alot of her time shopping with Rebecca and getting to know her little brother and sister. Jenna was just thankful that everyone was getting along, and there was no family drama.

It was the final night of their trip. Shawn and Rebecca decided to throw a barbecue. Since it was October and a little cooler in Texas, Shawn moved the grill in the garage, and Jenna was inside helping her step-mom.

"Rebecca, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, Jenna. What's up?"

"First, do you think that Shawn is offended that I haven't called him dad yet?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure he understands that you guys need to get to know each other better. I know that one day you'll be able to say it. You guys have gotten alot closer over the last few days."

Jenna smiled and nodded. "Also, I have another question."

"Sure, go ahead."

"There has always been apart of me that has been afraid of my now step-father, and now that I'm married and have found Shawn...a part of me wants to go to the prison he is at and just tell him off and to let him know that I'm not afriad anymore. Is that a good idea?"

"I think that's a decision you can only make. If you think its something that will help you move on with your life, then I'm all for it. What does John say about it?"

"Well, I only started thinking about it today, so I really haven't told him yet," Jenna replied as she watched John come inside.

"What are you ladies talking about?" he asked.

"John...what would you think if I went to the prison where my ex-step fahter is at? I want to tell him that I am no longer afraid of him and he isn't controlling my life anymore. What do you think of the idea?"

Jenna could tell by the look on John's face he didn't like the idea. "Well, I can understand why you want to do it, but I don't think I'm comfortable with the idea of you going alone. I want to come with you if you do go."

"Well, I would definietly want you to go anyway. I wouldn't be able to go by myself." Jenna said as she watched Shawn enter the room.

"Hamburgers and the hot dogs are done!"

The next morning, everyone was saying their sad good-byes. Jenna was hugging her little sister, who was begging her not to go.

"Jenna, do you HAVE to go? I miss you!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"Yes, we have to go. Don't worry though, I will come and visit often. Also, when daddy goes to the next pay-per-view, Survivor Series, its going to be held in the town John and I live in, Boston. Maybe your mom can come a day or two early so we can spend time with you guys."

"That would be awesome!" Cheyenne exclaimed. "Mom can we do that?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Rebecca said smiling.

"Shawn, thank you so much for a great few days," Jenna said as she pulled her dad into a hug.

"Your welcome, and thanks for coming down. The kids have grown quite attached."

"I'm attached too," Jenna said as she glanced at John who told her they should get going. "I will see you guys soon."

Jenna and her dad hugged one last time and headed toward the airport. A few days later, John and Jenna walked into the lobby of the Boston Federal Correctional Center.

"We are here to see Brian Malone," Jenna said in a shaky voice.

"Sit in that chair right there, and he will appear on the other side of the glass in a few minutes," the older lady told them.

Jenna sat uncomfortably in the chair, while John affectionately rubbed her shoulders. "Everything is going to be ok, babe."

She only nodded as she watched the man who abused her almost daily sit across from her. John could feel her body stiffen, as the nervous feeling turned into rage and anger.

"What do you want?" he asked cockily.

"Brian. I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm not your biological daughter."

"Yeah, your mom visited not too long ago. Do you have a point?"

"I just want to let you know that I am no longer afraid of you, and I think that what you did to me is awful!"

"If you would have listened to me, you wouldn't have gotten the beatings! Although, I must say you deserved it half the time!"

John was about to say something, but Jenna grabbed his hand that was still on her shoulder, almost to silence him. "I have scars on my body from you...I didn't deserve that," she said as she stood up from the chair. "You know what, you deserve all of this. As far as I am concerned, you can go to hell!!" she said as she walked off, John following her.

"Wow, Jenna, I have never seen you so assertive," John said as he took his wife's hand, walking toward the EXIT door.

Little did Jenna know, Brian's eyes also followed her out the door, an evil smile creeping on his face. "Just wait Jenna, I'll get revenge. You'll see," he whispered as a guard took him back to his cell.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank Ainat, BournePriceless54 and CountryGirl8 for the reviews!**

**Night before Survivor Series**

"So...how are things going with Shawn and his family?" Jenna's mom, JoAnn asked as she and her daughter sat down at the kitchen table for tea.

"Things are great. Everyone is getting along, which I love and no one is fighting. There is just one thing I haven't done yet."

"What's that?"

"I haven't called him dad yet."

JoAnn looked confused. "Why not?"

"I just...want to get to know him better I guess. There will be a day when I will call him dad."

JoAnn only nodded and smiled as she continued to drink the contents in her cup. She soon left, and within a couple of hours, she and John were talking in bed.

"John, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"You bet," he said wrapping his muscular arms around her fit waist. "I'm so glad its in Boston, and that you are going to be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jenna said smiling.

"Good," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Babe...do you think that my mom could possibly be jealous of Shawn?"

John looked confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, when she was over tonight, she asked how things were going with Shawn. I told her everything was going great, and she just acted like she was jealous. She even kind of smirked when I told her I don't call him dad."

"It really doesn't sound like it, but I wasn't with you guys tonight. We'll have to see what happens."

Jenna only nodded as she and John shared a good night kiss, and they quickly fell asleep.

**Survivor Series**

Jenna was so excited for John's match tonight. Not only was it his return match in his hometown, but he was going to be World Heavyweight Champion. With his match starting in mere minutes, they were standing by the curtain as they watched Shawn approach them.

"Hey guys!" Shawn exclaimed. "I'm going to head toward the hotel. John, good luck tonight," he said, shaking his son-in-law's hand.

"Thanks man," he replied smiling from ear to ear. "Its going to feel awesome to get back into the ring.

Shawn only nodded as he turned his attention to Jenna. "You be careful back here," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I don't think I can get into too much trouble back here," she teased.

John and Jenna watched Shawn walk off after they said their good byes, and soon his music hit the arena, sending cheers throughout the crowd. "Be careful out there John and have a great match."

"Thank you baby," he quickly said as he walked out in front of his hometown crowd. The smile never left her face as she could tell he was nervous to be back inside the ring, but was still glad to be back.

Before Jenna knew it, the referee motioned for the bell, as the match was over and John was holding the belt high over his head. She watched him hug his family, and after what seemed like forever, he finally made his way backstage.

"I'm so proud of you," Jenna exclaimed as she jumped into John's waiting arms.

"Thank you, and thank you for being here."

"There isn't anyplace I would rather be."

Still embracing in a hug, neither John or Jenna moved from their spot backstage. After a few more minutes, Jenna broke the silence.

"John, I have an idea."

"What's that," he asked as they headed toward his locker room.

"How about you finish up here, and I head to the house to prepare for our own private celebration," she said smiling.

"Hmmm...it sounds like you have something up your sleeve Mrs. Cena," John said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That I do Mr. Cena. I have my car here, so I will just head on home. Does that sound like a plan?"

"A perfect plan. I'll walk you to the car."

"No, its ok. My car isn't that far away. I will be just fine."

"Alright," John said reluctantly. "I won't be long. I promise."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you," John replied as he quickly kissed Jenna and watched her walk through the EXIT door.

Jenna was only a couple of feet away from her SUV, and could see it along with John's truck. She was only inches away when she heard someone yell her name, and of course she turned around, but saw no one.

"Is someone there?" she asked nervously.

When she didn't get a response, Jenna just figured it was her imagination, and stuck her keys in the door to unlock it. Right before she was about to open the door, she heard her name again.

Jenna turned around again, but this time was met with a punch across her face, causing her to slump against the SUV door. The person slapped her across the face one more time, causing more bruising and more pain.

"Stop...please stop," Jenna cried. She was trying desperately to focus her attention on the assailant, but found it to be a hard task.

The attacker picked her up, placing each hand on her sides, and threw her against the back of the SUV. He threw her against the vehicle one more time, and feeling satisfied, left her bloodied unconscious body in front of John's truck, where he knew that she would be seen. Before escaping into the dark, he towered over her body, laughing. "I told you..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to gurl42069 and Ainat for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

John just finished packing the last of his things, with a big smile on his face. He couldn't have been in a better mood. He of course won the title tonight, and his beautiful wife was waiting for him at home, probably with naughty intentions.

He was just about to the EXIT door when saw his good friend, Randy Orton, heading toward him. The two friends bumped knuckles.

"Great match tonight, Cena!"

"Thanks Randy. It felt awesome to be back in the ring!"

"Where is that wife of yours?" Randy asked. "I thought I saw her here earlier."

"She was here, but left about a half hour ago to meet me at home. I figured you would have been gone by now since your match was like more than an hour ago."

"I know," Randy said as the both of them walked through the door, heading toward the parking lot. "I of course got dressed and then Stephanie wanted to talk about an upcoming storyline with Ted and Cody.

"I see," John said as he walked closer to his parking spot but stopped.

"John? John whats up?"

"Jenna was supposed to have left like a half hour ago, but her SUV is still here. It looks like someone vandalized it, look at the broken windows and the dents."

John started walking toward his wife's vehicle, but Randy stopped him. "Randy what's the matter?"

Randy didn't say anything as John could tell something was the matter. His eyes grew bigger and it kind of scared John. "Randy? I want to check out Jenna's Escape."

"John that should be the least of your worries. I think we need to call 911."

"Why?" he asked as he had yet to see the motionless figure in the shadows by his truck.

"That is the reason," Randy said, pointing to a pair of legs, that were lit from the lights of the light post.

Randy and John slowly walked toward the figure and John was sickened as he immediately identified the person as Jenna.

"Randy..."

"Go check on her. I'll call 911," he said pulling out his cell phone.

John instantly dropped to his knees, checking to see if Jenna had a heartbeat. "JENNA! Help is on the way baby. Stay with me...Jenna!!!"

An hour later, John could still see the images of his battered wife laying motionless on the cold concrete parking lot. As he felt tears streaming down his cheeks, he rested his face in his hands in disbelief. Luckily Randy had accompained him to the hospital, and called her parents for him.

"John...JoAnn and Shawn are on their way. How are you holding up?" he asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I...I can't believe this happened. Who would want to do this to Jenna? What did she do to deserve this? Nothing, she did nothing..."

Before Randy could respond, he and John both noticed Shawn walk up in a panic.

"John what happened?"

"I don't know Shawn. All I know is that soon after my match was done and we got back to the locker room, she said she was going on home and would wait for me there. Randy and I headed toward the parking lot and noticed she was laying by the truck. Her Escape was parked next to my truck and I instantly noticed that there were a bunch of dents in the vehicle and she was a bloody mess. So that brings us here."

"How is she doing?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen the doctor yet. I've been praying like crazy that she and the baby are going to be ok."

A few moments later, JoAnn swiftly walked into the waiting room.

"John how is she?"

Before John could respond, he noticed that a doctor was approaching the group. The doctor's scrubs were splattered in blood, and it scared John to death.

"Are you here for Jenna Cena?"

"Yes, I'm her husband," John said nervously. "How is she? Is she ok?"

"She will be fine. Due to the blows to the head, she does have a concussion and from being thrown against her car, she does have bruising on her back and some cracked ribs. She also has bruising on her face and on the sides of her body."

"What about the baby?" Shawn asked. John almost was afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry, but she did miscarry in the attack."

John's face fell. "Can we see her?"

"Only for a little while. We are going to keep her overnight for observation, but should be able to go home tomorrow. She is down the hall, the last room on the right."

"Thanks," John said quietly.

"John, I'm going to head back to the hotel so you can be with Jenna. Call if you need anything ok."

"Alright, thanks for everything man," he said giving Randy a quick hug.

Randy only nodded as he walked away. JoAnn then turned toward John. "John, go and see her. I can stay out here for a few minutes."

"So can I," Shawn agreed.

"Ok, I'll be out soon," he said, walking toward the door. He took a deep breath in front of the door to her room and quietly walked in.

When he walked in, the tears started streaming down his face again as he sat next to her bed, taking her hand. Most of the blood that was on her face was now gone, as he could see the bruises that covered most of her face. He also noticed some stitches in the back of her head, the black eye and fat lip.

"I'm so so sorry I wasn't with you Jenna," John said, still holding her hand. "If I would have insisted to walk you to your car, this may not have happened. I'm so sorry..." he trailed off, getting more choked up. He then kissed her hand softly, leaning over the bed and sobbed.

"Baby, I promise you I am going to find the person who did this to you!" he exclaimed. "That person will rot in jail. Not only for what they did to you, but for also causing you to miscarry."


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank Ainat, CountryGirl8, caleb's babe, BournePriceless54, nychick4, MusicLuver22 and gurl42069 for the reviews! You guys are awesome!!!**

It had been about ten minutes since John left to see Jenna, leaving Shawn and JoAnn by themselves in the waiting room. To say there was definite tension in the room was a complete understatement.

"So..." Shawn began, "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Umm, well I re-married and I am a stay at home mom with two sons."

"Oh, so if this guy hits you, are you going to leave them with an abusive father?" Shawn asked sarcastically.

"Don't start with that Shawn. I told you and I have told Jenna that was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know why I left her behind, and when I went back for her, she was already living with my sister."

"Why didn't you have her come back and live with you?"

"She wouldn't talk to me and wouldn't have anything to do with me."

"I wouldn't either," Shawn said bitterly.

Meanwhile, John was still waiting anxiously for Jenna to wake up from the medicine they had given her. He never left the chair that was by the bed, and every so often he would look down at her left hand, lovingly stroke her hand and play with her wedding ring.

A few moments later, John noticed Jenna starting to stir, and slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the room. She instantly noticed John, who was starting to tear up again.

"John?"

"Hi baby," he said placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran me over. What happened?"

"You were supposed to have left before I did, and when I left the arena, you were in front of my truck. Your doctor said you were attacked. Did you see this guy's facial features? Did you know the person who did this?"

Jenna started thinking, but regretfully shook her head. "I remember the guy saying something...something like I told you. I have heard the voice before, but I just can't place it."

"Its ok baby, don't get yourself worked up," John said stroking Jenna's hair.

"John, is the baby ok?"

Not wanting to make eye contact, he looked down at the ground while shaking his head no. "John I am so sorry," she said through sobs.

"Its not your fault. You didn't ask to be attacked," John said as the doctor walked in. "Jenn...your mom and dad are waiting to see you too. I'm going to get a soda for a minute. Do you want to see any of them?"

"Yes, send my dad in please."

"Ok I can do that." John then kissed Jenna again and headed for the door. When Jenna called his name again, he stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Yes."

"Please hurry back."

"I will, I promise."

When John walked back to the waiting room, Shawn and JoAnn were still fighting. He couldn't believe the sight before him.

"What the hell are you two fighting about?" he asked angrily, causing the other two adults to jump. "Don't you know what your daughter has been through tonight?"

"Oh yeah," Shawn said, angrily glancing at JoAnn. "How is she doing?"

"Jenna's awake. I'm going to grab a soda and get some fresh air. Shawn, she asked to see you. Please no fighting in front of her...she has been through enough."

John then walked toward the cafeteria. Shawn, smiling at JoAnn, left the room and walked toward his daughter's room. He knocked quietly and peeked his head through the door. Jenna, now beginning to sit up, quietly told him to come in.

"How are you feeling Jenna?" Shawn asked.

"I've definietly been better. I'm sure you know that I miscarried."

"Yes, I heard the doctor tell John, and I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Shawn was confused. "What are you sorry for? None of this is your fault."

"I wasn't necessarily talking about the attack. I'm just so glad that we have met and everyone gets along, and no one hates each other."

Shawn only nodded. "I'm glad everyone is getting along too. Although, there isn't any reason why we can't."

"I know...thanks for being here...dad."

Smiling, Shawn wrapped his daughter in a tight hug. "I love you Jenna."

"I love you too, dad."

Shawn soon left the room, feeling very happy that she called her dad. He walked back to the waiting room to tell JoAnn that she could go in the room, but she was already gone. Not thinking to much of it, he continued on down the hall and soon saw John walking back toward him.

"Hey John," he said smiling. "I'm going to head back to the hotel."

"Alright. Is JoAnn in the room now?"

"No. I walked back to the waiting room to tell her she could go in, but she was already gone."

"Hmm...maybe she's in the bathroom or something," John said. "I'll go see how she's doing and we'll see you later."

"Alright talk to you soon."

John walked back to Jenna's room, and as he opened the door, he noticed the noise scared Jenna, and she hid underneath the blanket.

He rushed to her side. "Baby, baby its just me. Its just John."

Trembling, she slowly pulled the cover from her head. "I...I thought it would have been the guy again."

"Jenn, I promise that he will not hurt you anymore," John promised as he pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be ok. I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank CountryGirl8, BournePriceless54, MusicLuver22 and Ainat for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

The next afternoon, John was able to take Jenna home. The ride from the hospital to the house was relatively quiet, them making small talk here and there. As John opened the front door and stepped inside, Jenna was hesitant to walk inside.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure no one is in here?" she asked nervously. "There may be someone waiting in a closet or something."

"I promise there is no one in this house besides us. Do you want to come with me and we can check?"

"Umm...I guess." Jenna then took John's hand and they walked around upstairs and downstairs. A few minutes later, they returned to the living room.

"What did I tell you. Its just us."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Its ok," he replied, rubbing her shoulders. "I have an idea. How about you get comfortable on the couch and rest while I put your stuff away. I can even make a late lunch."

"O...Ok, I guess that will be alright. Can you make lunch first? I would rather you be downstairs with me."

"Sure," he said as he heard the doorbell ring. Jenna's eyes got big.

"John, who is that?"

John peered through the front window and saw JoAnn standing on the porch, waiting for the door to be opened. He then turned toward Jenna. "Its your mom. I'll let her in."

Jenna wrapped herself in a blanket and waited for her mom to come through the door. A few seconds later, her mom carefully quietly walked into the living room to see her daughter. Obviously John had told her Jenna was very jumpy, and JoAnn didn't want to frighten her. "Hi Jenna."

She turned toward her mom, who was standing by the end of the couch with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Listen, I'll let you ladies talk. I'm going to start on lunch."

John placed a kiss on the top of Jenna's head, and left the room. JoAnn then turned toward her daughter again. "So...how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll live. I just don't understand why I'm so jumpy and afraid of anything. I used to live by myself for close to two years, and now I get nervous when John isn't in my sight. What's wrong with me?"

"Well, I talked to David's brother, who is a therapist. He said this sort of behavior is very common in victims that have been attacked. Your afraid that it will happen again, and clinging to those close to you."

"It feels like I won't ever feel normal again."

"You will, I promise. By the way, how was your talk with your dad last night?"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "It was fine. I called him dad for the first time last night, and I could tell he was happy."

"Why did you ask to talk to him first after you saw John?"

"I really wanted to call him dad. Now that I'm thinking about it, why weren't you up at the hospital last night?"

"I was hurt that you didn't want to talk to me. I left after he went to see you."

A look of disbelief came across Jenna's face. "Oh my God, are you jealous of my dad?! By the way, I did want to talk to you too. Did it really matter who I talked to first?"

"Of course it did. I figured you wanted to talk to me first because I have been in your life longer."

"Only by a couple of weeks!" Jenna said, her voice slightly raising. "I can't believe you are jealous of dad!"

John could hear the fighting from the kitchen, and swiftly walked into the living room. "What's going on?"

Jenna then turned to face her husband. "Nothing. Mom was just leaving. Did you hear that? I called you mom! Should dad be jealous of you now?"

Only shaking her head, JoAnn left the room and quickly left the house. John then turned toward Jenna again. "What was that about?"

"She is jealous of dad. I knew it!" she said through tears.

Later on in the night, John and Jenna were laying in bed, both attempting to fall asleep. Jenna kept tossing and turning, and John knew that she was dreaming. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard her cry out.

"No! Stop, please!" she cried. "Stop!"

"Baby, baby its me. Wake up, your having a dream," John said trying to wake Jenna.

Jenna sat straight up in a cold sweat. "John it was awful!" she said through sobs. "I replayed the attack in my mind, and I couldn't get him off me..."

John immediately wrapped her in a tight hug, trying to make her feel comfortable. "Its ok, it was just a dream. Your ok. You are safe."

Jenna then broke the hug and looked around the room, realizing something she hadn't before.

"Jenn...what's wrong?" John asked nervously.

"John, that dream helped me realize something. I know who attacked me," she said calmly.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to give a big shout out to speed-vamp-DIVA, BournePriceless54, MusicLuver22 and Ainat for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

"Jenna, are you sure?" John asked as he put an arm around his wife.

"Yes, that dream made me recognize the voice. After each time I was beat by Brian, he would always tell me I told you...."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"John, it was Brian who did this to me. I'm positive."

"Jenn...he was in jail not to long ago, remember?"

"I know it, but that was several weeks ago. I am 100% positive it was him who did this. I would bet my life on it."

"Honey, I believe you, I really do. Maybe in your dream you just heard his voice, and in reality...it was someone else."

"Never mind," Jenna said as she got out of bed and put a robe on.

"Jenna, where are you going?"

"Downstairs. I need something to drink."

Jenna made her way out of the bedroom she shared with John and descended down the stairs to the kitchen. Once she grabbed a bottle of water out of the refridgerator, she took a seat at the dining room table.

"How can my own husband not believe me?" Jenna said out loud. She then noticed the motion lights from the backyard flickered on.

Jenna made her way to the french doors that led to the backyard and instantly noticed a figure running around.

"JOHN!"

John instantly got out of bed and ran downstairs in a heartbeat. He found his wife looking outside with fear in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Someone is in the backyard. The motion lights just went off."

Before John could argue, he also saw the figure walking around outside. "You go upstairs and call the police. If this guy comes inside, I want to be the one he sees first."

Jenna immediately ran upstairs and grabbed her cell phone to call the police. As she hung up the phone, she heard a big thud.

"Oh my God," she whispered as she quietly went back downstairs. "John?"

She turned her head to peer into the room and didn't see anyone. Through the french doors, she could see John with the other guy, and they were fighting outside.

The police arrived a few moments later, and they made their way outside, telling Jenna to stay where she was. They soon made their way inside the house. John was behind the police, with a few bruises and cuts on his face. The police had a familiar person in custody. Jenna was surprised, but then again she wasn't.

"Ma'am, do you recognize this man?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes, that is Brian Malone. He is my former step-father and he is the man who attacked me last night."

"You deserved it, you little bitch! How dare you tell me I don't scare you..." he screamed as one of the officers led him outside to the police car.

"Officer, was he paroled recently?" Jenna asked as John joined her.

"He actually escaped from prison three days ago. He's going to a more secure prison. With the attack he made on you last night and attempted burglary tonight, he won't be going anywhere for a long time."

"That's great to hear," Jenna said as the second police officer left.

Once she and John were alone once again, Jenna fell into John's arms. "Are you ok?" she asked, lightly touching one of his bruises.

"Yes, I'm fine. After I sent you upstairs, I went outside, and to my surprise he came toward me instead of running off. We exchanged a few punches, although I must say I got him alot worse than he did me."

Jenna only smiled as John went on. "Baby, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Brian. I mean, I did believe you, but I remembered it wasn't too long ago that we visited him in prison. So...I didn't know if it could really be him or not."

"Its ok, I understand. I've been on edge the last 24 hours, and thinking crazy things. I would have reacted the same way if I was you."

"Well, you had something traumatic happen to you last night. I would be on edge too," John said as he wrapped his wife once again in a hug. "I have an idea."

"What's your idea?" Jenna asked, smiling.

"Lets go upstairs and go to bed. The craziness is over and lets just get some rest."

"Sounds great," she replied as the two headed back upstairs and they instantly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, Speed-vamp-DIVA, CountryGirl8 and Ainat for the reviews!**

**1 Month Later**

Slowly, life was getting back to normal for John and Jenna. Brian had been sent to a more secure prison, and will be spending the next 10-20 years for the attack and attempted burglary. Even though Jenna knew that Brian was in prison for the long haul, she still wasn't a fan of staying by herself in places for very long, so she became permanent fixture on the road with John. Also, the attack left some permenant scarring on Jenna's body, leaving her insecure with the marks, and not allowing John to see them, or her without any clothes on. So, obviously that means they haven't made love with each other since before the attack.

It was now a couple of days before Christmas. John had just left to go to the gym, while Jenna stayed at the house with her good friend Ally, who was visiting from Birmingham.

"Girl, it sounds like you've had a rough month!" Ally exclaimed after Jenna told her the events of the past month.

"Yeah. Can I ask you a dumb question?"

"Sure," she said, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Well, because of the attack, I have scars all over my back and on parts of the front of my body. I haven't felt comfortable with John seeing me without any clothes on, and so that obviously means that we haven't been together since before the attack. Am I being dumb?"

"I can understand why your thinking that way, but it does sound kind of dumb."

"It does, doesn't it?" Jenna agreed, almost sounding ashamed.

"Jenn, you have to remember that John loves you, and he's not going to think different of you because of what happened. If anything, he probably wants to help you heal those scars."

"Yeah, your probably right," Jenna said as they heard the front door open, and soon John walked into the living room.

"Hello, ladies."

"Hey John," Ally exclaimed, hugging her now good friend. "Its good to see you!"

"You too, Ally. Its been awhile since you've been here."

"I know it, but you know how the hospital is. I was just about to leave when you walked in. Jenna, remember what I said, and I will talk to you guys soon, ok?"

"Alright, I'll see you later," Jenna told her friend, as she walked into John's arms.

John and Jenna watched Ally walk out the door, and once they heard it shut, John turned again to face his wife. "It sounds like you guys had a interesting conversation."

"Why do you say that?"

"She told you to remember her advice."

"Oh, that was nothing," Jenna said playing it off, hoping John wouldn't get suspicious.

"By the way, have you talked to your mom lately?"

A look of sadness flashed over Jenna's face as she only shook her head. "She still won't talk to me. Its been a month. How can she be mad at me for something little like that?"

"Well, maybe in her eyes its not so little. Maybe since you began talking to her first, then that would mean that you would want to see her first at the hospital first."

"Do you think me wanting to talk to Dad first was wrong?"

Smiling, John only shook his head as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Remembering what Ally had to say, Jenna deepened it, and soon the couple were heavily making out on the couch.

"I love you," Jenna said, breaking the kiss. She knew the time was still not quite right.

"I love you too," John said as he placed a kiss on her forehead, knowing that she wanted to stop. He then watched Jenna walk away, and smiled to himself. Maybe she's feeling better, and won't be so hesitant with her scars, he thought to himself.

The next day, Jenna found herself at her mom's house, mainly because she had Christmas gifts for her little brothers, mom and step-dad.

"Jenna, that was really nice of you to bring gifts by," her step-dad, David said as they watched the boys unwrap the video games, clothes and cd's.

"Thanks. I obviously couldn't forget about them. Is mom around?" she asked looking down the hallway.

"No, sorry."

"How can she be that mad at me? Its been a month."

"I know, and frankly I think its crazy too. Just give her a little more time, and I'm sure she'll come around."

"I hope so."

Jenna was soon on her way home, and soon her phone started ringing. She smiled instantly when she heard her dad's voice.

"Hi dad, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. Are you sure you want us to come to Boston for Christmas?"

"Absolutely. We are having one big get together on Christmas Day, and you'll get to meet John's family."

"Is your mom's family coming?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know, but they are invited."

"I see. She's still mad, huh?"

"Yep, but I don't see why. Its been over a month."

"I know I know. Listen, our flight will be leaving San Antonio at 8 AM in two days, so we'll see you in the early afternoon."

"Alright sounds good to me. I'll make sure the guest rooms will be ready," Jenna said smiling.

"Ok we'll be ready," Shawn said laughing.

"Ok, listen I just got home, so I'm going to see what John's up to. I'll talk to you soon, dad."

"Alright bye."

"Bye," Jenna said as she walked into the house. "John!" she screamed.

Not getting any response, she set her purse on the kitchen table and saw a note that John left. "Went to Dad's for a minute. Be Right back," she read out loud. She smiled an "evil" grin and headed toward her bedroom.

About 15 minutes later, John walked into the house, with no sight of Jenna, even though her new car was in the garage. "Jenna, are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm in our bedroom," she yelled back.

John then headed toward their room, and was shocked to see the sight. Jenna had lit candles all over the room, and she was casually sitting on their king sized bed, dressed only in John's favorite t-shirt. To John, there was nothing sexier than a woman dressed in a man's t-shirt.

"Jenn, what's going on?" he asked.

"Listen, I know that the past month hasn't been easy. I mean, I know I have been insecure with the scarring on my body and it wasn't necessarily fair to be guarded with you."

"Baby, I know why you've been thinking this way and I completely understand," he whispered as he cupped her face in his hands.

Jenna smiled. "All that I have left to say is thank you. Thank you for being such a support, for being so loving, and for being such a great husband."

"Your welcome," he replied smiling back.

After standing in each other's arms for a few minutes, Jenna decided it was time. "John, do you want one of your Christmas gifts early?"

"Sure."

Biting her lower lip, she sat back on the bed and motioned for John to follow her. He laid her back on the bed before climbing on top of her carefully. "Are you sure your ready?" he asked.

Smiling, Jenna nodded. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, Jenna." he said as he began to kiss her lips and then moving down to her neck, almost kissing all of her cares away. Jenna loved the feeling of his lips back on her skin, and she didn't want the feeling to end. And it didn't...all night long.


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to say thank you to I'mxAxRockstar, Ainat and BournePriceless54 for the reviews!**

**Christmas Morning**

Jenna woke up on Christmas morning with a big smile on her face. Maybe it was because this was her favorite holiday. Maybe it was because in a few hours her and John's family would all be together in their house. Or, maybe, just maybe, it was because her wonderful husband was still laying next to her, in nothing but a pair of boxers. Smiling even bigger, she cuddled closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning," she whispered.

John groggily opened his eyes. He looked down and returned Jenna's smile. "Good morning baby. You seem like your in a good mood today."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, proping herself on her elbow.

"Oh I don't know."

"Today is my favorite holiday of the year and our families will all be together in a few hours. Plus," she said climbing on top of John, "I have you and everything is back to normal."

"And I'm glad everything is back to normal," John added, leaning up for a kiss.

John and Jenna reluctantly got up soon after that kiss, and started getting ready for their guests. Since there was going to be a large crowd, Jenna decided against cooking and bought catered chicken and ham instead. She soon walked out of their large walk-in closet in a black skirt and baby pink long sleeved shirt. "John, do I look alright?" she asked as she sat down at her vanity.

"You look beautiful!" he exclaimed, kissing her cheek. "But, I think this would make you look even more beautiful!"

Jenna looked down at the small box John had open in front of her. She gasped when she noticed the diamond earrings and diamond bracelet. "Oh my God, John! There gorgeous!" she exclaimed, instantly jumping in his arms.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas John," she said happily.

A few hours later, the house filled with people laughing and walking around. Jenna was playing waitress/bartender, asking everyone what they wanted to drink.

"Babe, sit down and enjoy yourself," John told his wife as he grabbed her waist and sat her down on his lap, causing Shawn, John's dad and one of his brothers to laugh.

"Honey, I'm just making sure that everyone has what they want."

"Jenna, no one's legs are broken," John's brother, Dan said as Shawn's youngest daughter, Cheyenne walked up to the group.

"Jenna, do you want to play with my new barbie with me?" she asked hopeful.

She smiled and then looked at John, knowing he made a good point. "Yes, I would love to play Miss Cheyenne," she said as she grabbed the little girl's hand and walked off.

A few hours went by. John, Jenna and their guests ate the delicious catered meal, and exchanged gifts with family members. Finally, around 10pm, the last of the guests had left, and Jenna was sitting at the kitchen table, on the verge of tears.

"I was really hoping she would come tonight, John. I mean its Christmas. I was really hoping she would put her anger aside..."

"I know, baby, I know," John reassured as bent down by her chair, rubbing her leg. "I'm disappointed she didn't come either. Look on the bright side though."

"What bright side?" Jenna asked confused.

"This house was filled with a ton of people who love you. I don't think the smile on Cheyenne's face ever left when you guys were playing together."

Jenna only smiled as she took John's hand. "You know what...I'm done trying. I've tried to talk to her over a month, and she won't even budge. If she wants to talk to me, she can come and see me."

"Well, you know that I support you in anything, don't you?"

"Yes I do. John can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything baby."

"What would you say if I suggested we try and get started on our family again? I already spoke with the doctor, and she said its perfectly ok."

Smiling, John stood up and picked up his wife bridal style and headed toward their bedroom.

"I'm guessing this is a yes?"

"DUH!" John said sarcastically.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank Ainat, CountryGirl8, caleb's babe, BournePriceless54 and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews!**

**Royal Rumble**

"John, are you sure about this storyline?" Jenna asked through the bathroom door.

"Babe, we've been together how long, and I still have to remind you this is just a storyline. Your dad isn't really going to hurt me tonight. Besides he's playing a small role, its mainly between me and JBL...How long are you going to stay in the bathroom?" John asked, now standing by the door.

"Don't worry, I'm now done," she said half sarcastically, half irrated.

"What were you doing in there for so long?" he asked. "I thought you were going to still be in there when my match came up in a few minutes."

"Haha...I just...I had to pee really bad."

John looked at his wife with a sense of confusion on his face, but bought the story. Within minutes, a stage hand knocked on the door and told John he had 5 minutes until his match.

"Ok Mr. Cena, have a great match!" Jenna said as she gave John a kiss.

"Thank you, and don't worry. Your dad and I really don't hate each other!"

"Its because of the storyline. I know. I just don't like the thought of my father and my husband going at it in the ring."

"Its the way the business goes sometimes."

Jenna only nodded as she heard his entrance music start. "Ok, that's your cue. I love you."

"I love you too." He winked toward her, and blew a kiss before walking out into the arena.

As soon as John was out of sight, Jenna turned on her heels, and sped walked toward John's locker room. She ran into her friend Maria along the way, and grabbed her arm.

"Jenna, where are we going?" Maria asked.

"Back to John's locker room."

"Why?" she asked as Jenna opened the door.

"Because of this," Jenna said she opened the bathroom door, and grabbed the stick she had hidden beside the toliet.

"Jenn, do you think your pregnant?" Maria asked excitedly.

Her eyes looking at the test stick now turned to Maria, and a big smile grew upon her face. "I don't think I am. According to the stick I am! Maria, I'm pregnant!!!"

Squealing, the two girls started jumping around the locker room, finally stopping in the middle of the room, where the embraced in a hug.

"Jenna, I'm so excited for you!!"

"I'm excited as well. For the first time in a long time, it feels like I have nothing to worry about and everything is getting back to normal. John is going to be so excited!"

"Why is John going to be so excited?"

Jenna turned toward the door, and saw Randy Orton standing in the doorway. Damn, she forgot to shut the door when they ran in the locker room to grab the test!

"Randy! How much did you hear, and don't you have to win the Royal Rumble soon?"

"John's match just got over with, so I have a little bit of time before the big rumble match. Why is he going to be excited?" Randy then saw the little stick in Jenna's hands. "Jenn, what's that?"

"What's what?"

The trio then turned toward the door again, and watched John walk into the locker room, with his championship belt in hand. "What's everybody doing in here...and Jenn, where did you go after I went to the ring? I thought you were going to wait for me by the curtain."

"I was, but I had to pee again, and along the way I ran into Maria."

John then squinted his eyes at his wife, and then looked at Randy and Maria. "Ok, but why didn't you come back? Plus, Randy asked about something. I would really love to know what is going on."

Maria then looked at Randy, and elbowed him in the ribs. "OW!" he squealed. "What was that for?"

"We should give them some privacy, come on!"

John watched Randy and Maria leave, and then turned toward Jenna again. "Baby, what's going on?"

Jenna sighed and sat down on the couch. "Here," she said handing the small stick to John. "I was going to tell you in a more romantic atmosphere, but..."

"Jenna, this test says PREGNANT on it."

"Boy nothing gets by you," she replied annoyed.

John then pulled Jenna up from the couch,embracing her in a hug and kissing her forehead. "We're having a baby?"

Starting to tear up, Jenna only nodded. John then pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Why didn't you want to tell me right away?"

"I don't know, I was going to do something romantic and sweet, but then I forgot to shut the locker room door, and then Randy heard us and then you walked in."

"I would have been ecstatic either way. I'm so happy I knocked you up again!"

John and Jenna hugged again as now Shawn walked into the room. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"Dad, I'm pregnant!"

A few days later, Jenna was able to visit the doctor, who confirmed she was pregnant, and due September 25. After that specific visit, she then decided to pay her mom a visit.

_"John, don't worry, I'll be fine," Jenna said through the phone as she pulled into the driveway._

_"Ok, well don't get yourself all worked up. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"_

_"No I need to do this alone. Besides, I've already pulled into the driveway. I will talk to you soon, ok?"_

_"Ok," John said. "I love you."_

"I love you," Jenna said as she hung up the phone. As she walked up the driveway, Jenna felt like she was going to be sick or pass out. She then knocked on the door, feeling disappointed that her step-father opened the door.

"Hi Jenna, long time no see."

"Yeah no kidding. Listen, is my mom around?"

David nodded his head yes. "She actually watched you pull up and is hiding upstairs. I will go get her."

"Thank you," Jenna said as she watched her step-dad walk up the big staircase and disappear into a room.

A few moments later, JoAnn walked into the room, and it was clear by the look on her face that she didn't want to be in the same room as Jenna. David was behind her and made JoAnn sit next to Jenna on the couch.

"Look, you guys haven't spoken in close to two months. I know that this is killing the both of you. JoAnn, talk to your daughter." David said as he walked out of the room.

JoAnn and Jenna sat in silence for a few moments on the couch, and then Jenna stood up to face her mom.

"Look, I have something to say, and I just want you to listen."

"Go on. I'm listening." JoAnn said.

"First, I think it was really childish that you were mad that I wanted to talk to dad first at the hospital instead of you. If you want to get technical, I talked to John first, not dad. Are you mad about that? I was brutally attacked that night, and all you were worried about is if I talked to you. I have tried to call and even come over, especially at Christmas, and you still wouldn't budge. Were you wanting an apology? Ok fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that my dad and I are close and that I wanted to talk to him. How would you feel if something happened tomorrow, and I was no longer around? You would have to live the rest of your life with the fact that you held a grudge for the last couple of months," Jenna calmly said as she grabbed her purse.

"That is all I have to say. If you want to continue to hold your grudge, then you do so. I'm not going to try anymore. I don't feel like I did anything wrong. I will send gifts to the boys for their birthdays and christmas, but will keep my distance. Do you have anything you want to say to me?"

JoAnn only sat on the couch silently. "Yeah I didn't think so," Jenna said as she walked toward the entry way of the living room. She stopped and turned to face JoAnn one more time.

"By the way, your going to be a grandmother," Jenna said through tears as she walked out of the house.


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank Ainat, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54 and FearlessHardy for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

**A/N: Obviously I don't know the results of the World Heavyweight Championship match at Wrestlemania 25, and I hope the results don't end up like they did in this chapter. I just made like this for the sake of this chapter.**

The next few months seemed to have flown by for John and Jenna. Jenna was now 4 months along, and her pregnancy had been rocky from the start. She unfortunately had morning sickness from day one, and even had to be hospitalized twice, mainly because the doctors were afraid she would dehydrate because she was so sick. John felt so bad for her, and felt even worse because he couldn't help her in any way.

It was the day of Wrestlemania, and John had to be leaving in a few hours for the arena. He of course was calling Jenna to make sure everything was going ok.

_"Babe, how are you feeling?" he asked._

_"A little better. I only got sick once today...that should be a new record for me!" Jenna exclaimed._

_"Haha, I wish I could do something to make you feel better."_

_"I know, but I'm just going to have to live with this until it goes away or the baby comes, one or the other."_

_"Alright, well I will see you in a couple of days, ok. You take care of yourself and the baby."_

_"You know I will. Don't forget my doctor appointment is tomorrow, and we'll be able to find out the sex of the baby. I wish you were able to come."_

_"I know me too," John said sadly. "I will make it up to you when I get home."_

_"Ok deal," Jenna said giggling. "I love you."_

_"I love you too Jenna. Bye."_

"Bye," Jenna said as she hung up the phone. She then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where her in-laws were waiting for her, and waiting for Wrestlemania to start.

"How's John feeling?" his mom asked.

"I think he's doing ok. He's more worried about how I'm feeling."

"I wouldn't blame him," John's dad said to his daughter-in-law. "You have been pretty sick."

"I know and I wish it would go away soon," Jenna said with a smile.

Within a few minutes, John's title match against the Big Show and Edge began. The trio watched intently as the three wrestlers exchanged punches. About half way through the match, the Big Show threw John over the top rope, which was scripted. What wasn't scripted, however, was how he landed on his ankle.

John immediately grabbed it in pain. When he landed outside of the ring and heard the pop, he knew instantly something was wrong. "My ankle, its hurt...bad," John whispered to the ref, still holding on to it.

Deciding against the ref's wishes, he carefully climbed back into the ring. Watching all of this on tv, Jenna was nervous.

"He's limping inside the ring. Why is he in the ring when he's hurt?" Jenna asked, now pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry. He may just be selling the injury, it may not be real." John's dad reassured her.

"He usually tells me about those parts though...that way I don't worry."

A few minutes later, Jenna watched Edge retain the title, and John being helped backstage. She immediately called his cell phone, but didn't get an answer.

_"Hey babe, its Jenna. I was just calling to see how your ankle is. Please call me ASAP. I love you. Bye."_

After she hung up the phone, she felt a small trickling in between her legs. Looking down, she was horrified to see a small amount of blood staining her jeans. She then turned around and noticed her in-laws also saw the blood. "We should get you to the hospital," Carol said as the three left for the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank CountryGirl8, BournePriceless54, FearlessHardy, Ainat and I'mxAxRockstar for the great reviews! I was excited to see them!**

John's parents waited nervously as they waited to hear news on Jenna. Hopefully there was a reason why she was bleeding, and it didn't mean she would lose the baby. Mr. and Mrs. Cena were lost in their own thoughts in that waiting room when the ringing of Jenna's cell phone scared them. Carol looked at the caller ID and saw it was her son, so she decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jenna?"

"No, John, this is your mom. How are you? We saw your match."

"I have a broken ankle," John said sadly. "Randy is driving with me to Boston, and they already scheduled my surgery for tomorrow."

"Well, don't worry, we will help you around the house and stuff."

"I wasn't worried about....Mom, why did you answer Jenna's cell phone?"

Carol Cena was silent and didn't answer right away. John knew immediately something was wrong, so he asked his mom the same question again. "Mom, did something happen to Jenna?"

"Well, we are at the ER with her now."

"What? What happened?" John asked, more nervous.

"We were watching Wrestlemania, and after she left a voicemail asking about your ankle, she noticed her jeans were bloody."

"Oh my God," he whispered. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know, we haven't spoken to her doctor yet."

"Alright, well I am on my way to Boston now, so I'll be up there as soon as possible. Please tell her I love her."

"I will John. See you soon."

As Carol hung up the phone, Jenna's doctor walked toward her worried in-laws.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Reynolds. Are you here for Jenna Cena?"

"Yes, we are her in-laws. Is she ok?" John's dad asked.

"We found a small blood vessel around her placenta that burst, thus being the obvious reason for the bleeding." the doctor explained.

"Is the baby ok?" Carol asked.

"Yes, your grandson is doing ok right now. We do want to keep her overnight and do an ultrasound in the morning, just to make sure the baby is doing ok, and then we will be able to release her."

"Can we see her?" John's dad asked.

"Yes, but please don't say anything that might stress her out. I want her to have a stress free couple of days."

John's parents agreed as they followed the doctor to Jenna's room. When they walked inside, she smiled brightly at them.

"Hi guys. Thanks so much for everything tonight."

"Your welcome sweethart," Carol said as she sat down next to Jenna. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, but good. Is the baby ok?"

"He's doing just fine right now."

"He! The doctor said I'm having a boy?!" Jenna said excitedly. "John is going to be so excited. Speaking of John...how is he? Is his ankle ok?"

John's mom and dad both looked at each other and broke the news gently. "John broke his ankle during his match tonight. He is on his way to Boston now to have immediate surgery."

"Oh my God!"

"Jenna calm down. Don't get yourself worked up. Everything will be ok, and we'll be able to help out around the house. Especially since he will be recovering from surgery and you will be on bed rest." John's dad said.

Grinning, Jenna only nodded. "Can I have my cell phone back please?"

"Sure," Carol said as she handed the pink jeweled phone to Jenna.

They watched her dial some numbers and knew she was dialing John's cell phone number. "Jenna, we are going to the house to pack a few things and we will be right back." Carol said.

"Ok, thank you so much again." she said as she hugged both John's parents and watched them leave. Once alone, Jenna dialed the rest of the phone number and giggled when John answered so quickly.

"Mom, how's Jenna?" he asked.

Jenna giggled to herself as she stayed quiet, making John think it was still his mom on the phone. "Mom, are you there?" he asked again.

"I'm here, but I'm not your mom."

John let out a sigh he didn't even realize he was holding when he heard Jenna's voice, and she even sounded like she was in a good mood. "Baby, how are you feeling? Are you and the baby ok?"

"We are fine. The cause of the bleeding was a blood vessel that ruptured around the placenta. They are going to do a ultrasound in the morning, just to make sure everything is ok and after that I will be on bed rest for awhile. Your mom and dad even volunteered to help us around the house."

"Yeah, they told me that earlier when I was on the phone with them. Did they tell you about my ankle?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"Its hurting like hell right now, but we aren't too far away from Boston, so it will be fixed within a couple of hours."

"That's great that your almost here. By the way, I have another piece of good news."

"What's that baby?"

"We are having a baby boy. Your going to have a son."


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, FearlessHardy, CountryGirl8, speed-vamp-DIVA and Ainat for the awesome reviews! You guys are the reason I update so fast!**

"A boy! Babe, that's awesome!" John exclaimed.

"You can carry on the wrestling tradition," Jenna said smiling.

John giggled. "You bet we can. Listen, I'm gonna go and let you get some rest. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Alright. If I don't get to see you before the surgery, good luck and I will make sure to see you afterwards. I love you."

"I love you too Jenn. Bye."

"Bye," Jenna said before she hung up the phone. Still looking at her phone, she couldn't help but smile. John was excited they were having a boy and the baby was ok. Things couldn't get any better!

About ten the next morning, Jenna was wheeled back into her room after her ultrasound was done. She was so relieved that the baby was still doing ok, and couldn't wait to go home. When one of the nurses finally reached her room, Jenna smiled brightly when she noticed the sleeping figure in the next bed.

"Could you stop the chair in front of the bed?" she asked. "I'm sure my father-in-law or someone can help me back into bed."

"Sure," the nurse said.

Jenna was still smiling as she watched John sleep, and immediately noticed the navy blue cast from the middle of his foot to the middle of his calf. Sitting in the chair, she was at the same height as his hand, which she took instantly into her own. The soft touch on his hand woke up John almost instantly.

"Hey baby," he whispered.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Well, the medicine is still in effect, so pretty good," he said smiling. "How did the sonogram go?"

"Awesome. Our son is still going strong. We can't wait to go home."

"When do you get to go home?" John asked.

"Early this afternoon. Your mom and dad are on their way now from our house and should be able to leave soon after. How about you?"

"I don't think for another couple of days. Its going to be weird to go home and have people wait on us hand and foot because neither of us can move."

"Yeah it will be," Jenna said as another nurse walked into the room to check on John and help Jenna back into bed. Within a couple of hours, Jenna was dressed and back in the wheel chair as she was about to go home with her in-laws.

"I will be home soon, I promise," John said as he kissed the back of Jenna's hand.

"I...we can't wait. You take care of yourself while here."

"Jenn, I think we better go," John's dad said reluctantly.

"Ok," Jenna said as she stood up for a brief moment to kiss John on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Jenna."

Within another hour, Jenna was finally home and settled in her bed. Carol soon came in with a late lunch and look of worry on her face.

"Thank you so much for lunch, and for being here. I promise once John and I are better, we are going to wait on you hand and foot," Jenna said laughing.

"Oh, you know you don't have to do that," Carol said. "By the way, you have a visitor who would like to come up and see you."

Jenna was confused. Was it her dad? Sure, he knew about what happened, but really wasn't expecting him to come for another day or so. "Who is it Carol?" Jenna asked as she took a drink of her juice.

"Its me," the figure in the doorway said.

Jenna's eyes widened as she looked at the figure in the doorway. "MOM! What are you doing here?"


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank Ainat, I'mxAxRockstar and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

A few moments went by as neither of the three women said anything. The tension in the room was so thick, you could literally cut it with a knife. JoAnn finally stepped inside the room as Carol walked toward the door.

"I'm going to see what needs to be done downstairs," Carol said in the door way. "Jenn, if you need anything, just yell."

"Thank you Carol," Jenna said smiling, and then turned her attention once again to her mom. "So Mom, what are you doing here? I haven't talked to you like in 3 months."

JoAnn took a deep breath. "Listen, I want you to know that I'm very, very sorry for everything I have put you and John through. Your step-father has helped me realize, more than once actually, that I was selfish and stupid in my way of thinking. I'm very happy that you are close to your dad. You deserve it after the hell that I put you through with Brian. I know it may take awhile, but I'm hoping you can forgive me and let me back in your life."

Jenna stayed silent for a few moments as she watched JoAnn walk toward the door. "I don't blame you a bit. I have wronged you a number of times, and I am wrong to ask for one more chance. I'll...ummm...just be going," JoAnn said as she walked out of the room.

"Mom!"

JoAnn instantly turned on her heel and was facing her daughter once again. Jenna smiled back at her. "I know its going to take awhile to fully forgive you, but I'm willing start. After all, my son deserves to know all three of his grandmothers."

Grinning from ear to ear, JoAnn wrapped her arms around Jenna, who was now starting to tear up. "Thank you so much sweethart. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Do you want me to stay up here with you and keep you company, or do you want me to head downstairs and help?"

Jenna thought for a moment. "Not that I don't want company, but I feel bad that John's parents are doing everything downstairs."

JoAnn nodded in agreement. "I'll go downstairs and see what I can do. Yell if you need something."

A couple of hours later, Jenna was channel surfing on the tv when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she said.

Jenna smiled when she saw her father peek his head through the door. "Hi, are you up for some company?"

"Absolutely. Come on in!"

Shawn then walked across the room and hugged Jenna, and then took a seat on the bed next to her. "So...I saw that your mom was downstairs."

"Yeah, she came earlier and apologized. She asked if she should stay up here or go help downstairs, and I sent her downstairs."

"Have you not forgiven her yet?" Shawn asked.

"Yes and no. I mean she basically cut me out of her life for like 3 months just because I wanted to talk to you first the night of my attack. I'm sorry, but that's a stupid reason."

"I agree," Shawn said.

"Well, first, I didn't feel like fighting, especially when this baby is hanging on, and I don't want to stress myself out or do anything to lose him. Second, this baby deserves to know all of his grandparents."

"Yes I will agree with you. Wait, did you say he?" Shawn asked, smiling.

Jenna nodded. "Yep, John and I are having a boy."

To Jenna, the next few days seemed to go by slowly. She was still on bedrest, and it was driving her crazy. Since Shawn and Rebecca were in town, they were also helping out at the Cena house, making a schedule for the three sets of parents.

Jenna was looking through an issue of People magazine for what seemed like the millionth time when she heard her bedroom door open and watched her dad walk into the doorway. "Jenna, are you looking for a roomate?"

She looked at her dad confused. "Huh?"

Shawn then stepped into the room, and Jenna's face grew a smile when she watched her husband hobble on his crutches into their bedroom, followed by his own dad. "Baby! Its so good to have you home!" Jenna exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Its good to be home, believe me!" he said, returning her smile and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I got so bored in the hospital."

"I got bored here"

"We are going downstairs to help with lunch," Shawn said as he and John's dad left the room.

"Thanks for the ride dad!" John called, and then turned his attention back to Jenna. "This feels weird already."

"What does?" she asked.

"This. Just sitting around in bed and having people wait on you hand and foot. I feel kind of helpless."

"Believe me, the feeling hasn't gotten any better for me," Jenna said smiling.

"Not to change the subject or anything," John said as he took Jenna's hand and cuddled closer to her, "how are you and the big guy doing?"

"We are doing great, and I felt him kick for the first time the other day."

"That's awesome. So, have you thought of any names?"

Smiling, Jenna nodded. "I have. I like the names Brady or Mason, but I thought of another one...to kind of pay tribute to the important men in his life."

"What is it?" John asked.

"How does Michael John Felix Anthony Cena sound?"

**A/N: Ok guys, let me know your opinion on what to call this baby: Brady, Mason or Michael. The name will be revealed in the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy and as always read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to thank CountryGirl8, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, jenny () and Ainat for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome!!!**

**A/N: I obviously don't know John's dad's middle name, but for the sake of the story, he will share the name Felix with John. I hope you guys enjoy and please review!!**

"Michael John Felix Anthony Cena?" John repeated.

"You don't like it?" Jenna asked disappointed.

"No, babe, I do, but do you really want to give the baby 3 middle names?"

"Well...how would we incorporate you and your dad? I figured the middle name of John would work because you and your dad share the same name obviously."

"Jenn, this baby will take the Cena name, and plus me and my dad also share the middle name Felix. That works for me."

"Are you sure?"

John chuckled as he placed a kiss on his wife's temple. "Yes I am sure."

"Then his name is Michael Felix Anthony Cena. I like it," Jenna said confidently smiling.

John returned her smile. "I like it too. Its perfect."

A Few Days Later

Jenna sat nervously in her doctor's office as she waited for her name to be called. Today was the day of her follow up appointment after her visit to the ER. John's mom, Carol, was sitting beside her and could tell something was going through her daughter-in-law's head.

"Jenna, are you ok?"

"I guess I am a little nervous?"

"Why?" Carol asked. "You haven't bled once since you've been home and haven't been in any kind of pain. I think everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Jenna said as she heard her name called. She and Carol then followed the nurse to an examination room, and within minutes, Dr. Reynolds made her way through the door.

"How have you been feeling Jenna?" she asked as she got the sonogram equipment ready.

"Pretty good. I haven't been in any kind of pain and haven't bled since the day I was in ER."

"Good, very good," Dr. Reynolds said as she started looking at the monitor. "Jenna, it looks like everything is good. Your baby is nice and healthy and he doesn't look in any kind of stress."

"So....am I off bedrest?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, I am taking you off bedrest," Dr. Reynolds said with a smile. "But, even though I am taking you off bedrest, I still want you to take it easy and don't do any strenuous activity. I know that you've been pretty adiment of traveling with your husband, and I think we should stop that until after the baby is born."

"Alright. I don't like it, but anything to make sure the baby stays healthy."

Jenna soon left the office, and within 15 minutes, she and Carol were back home. "Carol, thank you so much for what you guys have done over the past several days. I know that you pretty well put your life on hold while you've been here."

"You are most welcome," Carol said as she gave Jenna a hug. "You know that we are happy to do it, and we are still going to help out. You can't take care of John by yourself, and you are still supposed to take it easy."

"Jenna, is that you?" John called from their bedroom.

"Yep, I'll be right up."

"Can you bring me a bottle of water?" he asked.

Jenna only giggled as she grabbed the water and headed upstairs. When she entered the room, she giggled even more as she watched him flipping channels on the tv, and sports magazines all over their bed.

"I'm bored!" he whined.

"Awww...I'm so sorry!" she said giggling, handing him the water.

"That's ok, how did the doctor appointment go?"

"It went well. She said the baby looks good, and I look good and she took me off bedrest."

John then stuck out his lower lip. "I'm not going to have my bedrest partner?"

"Nope, but I'm still supposed to take it easy, and no more traveling with you."

"Damn, I'll miss you on the road, but I'm just glad that everyone is healthy."

"I'm glad too," Jenna said smiling. "I'm glad too."


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to say thanks to BournePriceless 54, Ainat, I'mxAxRockstar and jeffhardygirl for the awesome reviews!**

**4 Months Later**

It was now the middle of August. John was still on the injured list with his ankle. Jenna was now 6 weeks from her due date, and was as miserable as ever. Tonight was the night John and Jenna was going to take their parents to dinner for all their help the past couple of months.

As John walked out of their closet buttoning his shirt, he giggled as he saw his wife laying on the bed fanning herself. "Babe, are you ok?"

"No."

"What's the matter?"

"I think I'm going to pass out because I'm so freakin' hot!"

John smiled as he turned the fan one speed higher from the ceiling. "Is that better?"

"No, but thank you."

"Are you about ready? We should get going soon, and Mom and Dad are going to be here in a few minutes."

"Yeah I'm about ready," she said as she climbed off the bed. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he said as he wrapped his arms around Jenna.

"Next time, your carrying the kid."

"Jenn, I don't think that's humanly possible," he said laughing.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang, and John and Jenna made their way to the restaurant with John's parents. As they walked inside, Jenna noticed her mom and step-dad immediately and Shawn and Rebecca walked in a few moments later.

"So, why did you guys decide to call this dinner party?" Shawn asked after everyone ordered drinks.

"Well, I know over the last few months that you guys have helped out tremendously, like when John broke his ankle and when I was put on bedrest. We wanted to take you guys to dinner..." Jenna trailed off as she grabbed her stomach.

"Baby, are you ok?" John asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Yeah I think so. The baby kicked really hard and it hurt." Jenna then took a deep breath, and was glad that feeling was over. "Anyway, we just wanted to take you guys to dinner to say thank you for all the help you've provided the last few months."

"Well, your welcome. We were happy to do it," John's dad said.

"That's right. We couldn't let you guys sit at home without any help," JoAnn said.

After everyone ordered their dinners and were sitting around talking, Jenna felt that sharp pain again. Without saying anything, she got up from her seat and headed toward the rest room.

"Where's Jenna going?" her mom asked.

"I don't know," Carol said. "I think she is going toward the rest room. Let's go see if she's ok."

As the three women went after Jenna, John watched them and turned back toward the men still seated at the table. "Is Jenna ok? Should I go after her?"

"I'm sure everything is fine," Shawn replied.

"Yeah, she may just be feeling sick or something," John's dad said.

As Carol, JoAnn and Rebecca walked into the bathroom, they saw Jenna standing by the sink, still clutching her belly.

"Jenna, are you ok?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't...know," she said now having tears in her eyes. "Ok, its gone now."

"How long did you have that pain?" Carol asked.

"For however long I was in here...like 3 or 4 minutes maybe."

The three women looked curiously at each other. "Jenna, I think your in labor!" JoAnn said.

Jenna looked at the women with a confused look on her face. "There isn't anyway I could be in labor. I'm not due for another 6 weeks. There is no way..."

"I'm going to get John," Carol said as she left the bathroom.

JoAnn then started looking at her watch while Rebecca held Jenna's hand for support. JoAnn noticed that contraction lasted for about 4 minutes, and then looked at the other two women. "That contraction lasted a little more than 4 minutes. We should probably get Jenna to the hospital."

As soon as JoAnn finished her sentence, Carol and John walked into the room. John instantly made his to his wife's side. "How are you feeling baby?"

"It hurts!" Jenna cried as she felt another contraction coming on, and then felt a gush. "OH MY GOD! MY WATER JUST BROKE!!"

"I told the guys to get the cars," Carol said as everyone made their way out of the bathroom and headed toward the front door. "Lets get Jenna to the hospital."


	25. Chapter 25

**I want to thank Mishelle20, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54 and Ainat for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Several hours later...**

The past several hours had not been going well for Jenna. After they left the restaurant, it seemed like they flew to the hospital and was quickly put into a room. After hours of going through contractions, Jenna was told she was finally ready to push, but wasn't successful the last hour.

"John, Jenna, obviously we haven't been able to get the baby out in the past hour. I think a c-section is the best way to go," the doctor said.

John and Jenna then exchanged glances at each other, and although they didn't like the idea, ultimately agreed to the procedure.

"Jenn, how are you feeling?" John asked as the doctor was prepping her.

"I'm scared. What if its too late. Was that the reason I couldn't push him out..."

"Hey, don't get yourself worked up. The baby just probably likes his little water bed and doesn't want to come out. Babe, I'm sure he's just fine." John said smiling.

Jenna smiled back at her husband. "I'm sure your right."

John placed a kiss on Jenna's forehead as their doctor announced they were ready to head down to the surgery floor. A few moments later, the bed was wheeled into a room. "Mr. Cena, we need you to get scrubs on," the nurse told him.

Jenna watched John start to walk away from her side, and began to panic. "John, where are you going?"

"I just need to put scrubs on. I will be right back. I promise."

John was back at Jenna's side almost immediately, and watched the doctor spread a curtain across Jenna's belly, and Jenna then looked up at John. "You ready?"

"Absolutely," he said smiling. "Do you remember when you were living at my parents house? You were always complaining about bathroom use or it was always to noisy."

Jenna giggled. "Yeah, but I loved living in that house. I think I was surrounded by the best friends a girl could ever ask for."

Before John could respond, they both heard the sound parents can't wait to hear ever since the day they find out of the pregnancy. John and Jenna heard the sound of their baby crying, and from the way it sounded, he had a great set of lungs.

John then walked to the other side of the curtain, and tears instantly sprung to his eyes as he watched the doctor handle his son. "Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked, handing him a pair of surgical scissors.

John then took the pair of scissors, and did the job each father does after their child is born. He then walked over to his wife's side, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"John, how is he?" she asked.

"He is so beautiful."

The doctor then walked over to the new parents, with their baby wrapped warmly in a hospital gown and blanket. "John, Jenna, I would like you to meet your son," she said as she handed the baby to John.

"Is he ok?" Jenna asked through tears.

"He is perfect," the doctor replied smiling. "For being six weeks early, he weighed 5 lbs and 3 oz, a nice healthy size. We may keep him an extra day just to make sure of everything, but he looks healthy as could be."

Jenna then turned her attention back to John and the baby. John then smiled back at her, and kissed her once again. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For making me a dad. To tell you the truth, I was kind of nervous about the thought of being around a newborn, especially since I really never have been before."

"Well, I can't tell you've never been around a newborn before. You look pretty comfortable with him."

John smiled. "I'm going to tell everyone that Michael is finally here," he said as he got up with the newborn in his arms.

After checking with the doctor just to make sure he could leave the room with Michael, he walked down the hall and turned to his left, where he saw his and Jenna's parents in the waiting room, still waiting paitently to hear news. John's dad noticed him first, and the room was filled with smiles as John walked closer to the room.

"We have someone we would like you to meet," John said proudly. "This is Michael Felix Anthony Cena. Michael, I would like you to meet your grandparents."


	26. Chapter 26

**I want to thank CountryGirl8, Ainat, I'mxAxRockstar, MusicLuver22 and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews. You guys are awesome!**

"Wow, I can't believe how much Michael looks like John," John's brother, Dan exclamied.

"Yeah, its almost like they are twins," John's dad said.

"Poor, poor kid," John's brother Steve teased.

"Hey I heard that," John said as Jenna giggled. "I will have you know that my son is one handsome dude," he said confidently.

"I will agree to that," Jenna told her husband as she watched her mom, step-dad and brothers come into the room. "Hey you guys came back!"

"Of course we did," JoAnn said smiling. "We had to give you a few hours rest, and the boys wanted to see the baby too."

"Zach or Tyler, do you guys want to hold the baby?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah!" they both exclaimed.

Zach first sat in an empty chair and then JoAnn handed him his tiny nephew. "So...this is my nephew right?"

"Right," John said.

"I never thought I would have a nephew at such a young age!" Tyler said smiling.

"Well, that's what happens when you have such an old sister!"

John chuckled. "Babe, you aren't that old, and besides if we are talking about age, I am older than you."

"And I'm older than the both of you, so lets quit talking about age," John's dad teased as Shawn and his family walked into the room.

"Hi guys, I'm glad to see you back," John said.

"Of course we wanted to see our grandson," Rebecca said.

After Zach and Tyler both took turns holding the baby and making sure it was alright, Cameron and Cheyenne took their turns holding baby Michael.

"Dad, this baby is named after you?" Cameron asked confused.

"Yes he is."

"How and how is he our nephew?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well, you guys know that Shawn is a middle name and my real first name is Michael. He is your nephew because Jenna is your sister, and Jenna is his mommy."

"If you say so," Cheyenne said, causing the room to giggle.

About another hour, all of their visitors had left, and John and Jenna were left by themselves in the room with Michael.

"Ahhh...alone at last," Jenna exclaimed. "I loved having everyone here, but it was just exhausting!"

"Yeah, I'm tired too," John said as he continued rocking with Michael. "There is a good thing though."

"What's that?"

"Well, there was no fighting out of everyone who was here today. Plus, we get to bring our son home on time and he doesn't have to stay any extra days or anything."

"Yes, that is great!" Jenna said.

"By the way Jenna I have a gift for you."

"You do? John you didn't have to do that."

"I know," he said as he handed Michael back to Jenna and pulled out a small box from his shirt pocket. "I got while I left for a little while today, and wanted to make sure we were alone when I gave it to you."

Jenna then took the box, and gasped as she opened it. Inside was a platinum diamond pendant necklace with a tiny blue heart in the middle. "John! Its beautiful, I love it!"

"I figured you would," he said as he placed the necklace around her neck before placing a quick kiss on it. "You gave me the greatest gift I think you possibly could today, and I just wanted to give you something as well."

"Well, thank you. I love it and I love you."

"I love you too Jenn."


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to thank CMPunkluver, ILoveJohnCena54, I'mxAxRockstar, CountryGirl8 and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews! You guys are the reason I update faster!**

**1 Week Later**

It had been a little over a week since Michael was brought home, and John and Jenna couldn't be happier. They were relieved and felt so blessed that Michael was such a good baby. He hardly ever cried, and if he did, it was because he needed changed or was hungry.

It was the middle of the night, as the quietness of the house was broken by the sound of crying. Jenna instantly woke up, as did John.

"Jenn, why don't you go back to bed. I can feed him."

"Well, I will go get the bottle ready. How about you go get him."

"Ok," John said as the couple parted ways in the middle of the hallway.

John walked into the nursery, and instantly scooped his crying infant. "Shh...its ok," he said quietly as he started rocking in the rockin chair. "Mommy's going to be back with a bottle and we'll stay in here and eat while she goes back to bed. Doesn't that sound like a deal? I think so..."

A few moments later, Jenna walked into the nursery with the bottle. As soon as John put it in his mouth, Michael's cries were instantly silenced, causing the new parents to giggle. Jenna stayed seated on her knees as John continued feeding their baby. Soon, John noticed the smile that was on her face.

"You look happy."

"I am extremely happy," she said as she looked into her husband's eyes. "I have a great husband, and my son was born 6 weeks early, but born healthy. Life couldn't get any better."

"I'll agree with you. Jenn, can I tell you something, and hopefully it won't make me sound like a jerk."

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"Well...I was kind of nervous with Michael being born early, and bringing him home."

"Why were you nervous?" Jenna asked.

"Well, I have heard the stories from different people how premature babies can be fussy all the time..."

"John, worries like that doesn't make you a jerk. I was kind of nervous myself. I'm just ecstatic that we have such a good baby, and he is happy and healthy."

"Absolutely," John said smiling as he moved Michael on his shoulder to start burping him. "By the way...are you sure your ok with me going back to work next week?"

Jenna smiled and placed a hand of comfort on John's leg. "No I'm not ok because we will miss you, but we will be ok. Your mom is nearby as is my mom. Rebecca even told me that she was going to fly in to help as well. And, as soon as Michael is just a tad bit bigger we can travel with you again."

"I can't wait for you guys to travel with me. I will be able to show off my family like the other guys do."

Jenna chuckled as she leaned toward John to give him a quick kiss. "Jenn, why don't you go back to bed. I will finish up in here." John said as they both heard Michael burp.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go back to bed. I'm going to try and get Michael to burp one more time and we'll rock some more and I'll be back in bed soon."

"Alright," Jenna said as she rose to her feet. She then bent down and softly kissed the top of the baby's head. "I love you," she whispered.

Jenna then met John's eyes as both of them smiled. "I love you," she whispered again, placing a kiss on John's lips.

"I love you too Jenna."

As John watched Jenna walk out of the room, he then turned his attention back to his now sleeping son, and kissed the baby's forehead. "I'm going to miss you guys next week big guy. I'm going to miss you guys alot. I want you to be a good boy for your mom, ok." Michael then burped again, and John smirked, as if the burp was kind of a response. "You'll be a good boy won't you. You always are."

**1 Week Later**

It was the day neither John or Jenna was looking foward to. Today, John was going back to work, and had to leave his family behind. Carol was inside the house with Michael, as John and Jenna were standing by his vehicle, in each others arms and waiting for Randy to pick him up.

"Are you sure your ok with this?" John asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes. We will miss you, that's for sure. Your mom is here now, and I'm sure my mom and Rebecca will be here from time to time, so I'll never be alone...at least not for the first couple of weeks."

John smiled as he watched Randy's truck pull into the driveway, and he sighed sadly. "Where's the baby?" Randy asked.

"Inside with Carol," Jenna said pointing to the front door.

After they watched Randy walk inside the house, John pulled Jenna closer to him as he kissed her passionately. "I love you baby."

"I love you too John," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Will you send me lots of pictures on my phone?"

"Yes I will. I promise," Jenna said as Randy walked back toward them.

"John, we need to get going if we are going to get to the arena on time."

John kissed Jenna one more time and declared his love one more time before he climbed into the truck, and before Jenna knew it, John was gone. Sighing sadly like John did only a few moments before, Jenna watched the truck until it was out of her sight and walked back inside the house, where her son was waiting for her.


	28. Chapter 28

**I want to thank Ainat, jeffhardygirl, I'mxAxRockStar and CountryGirl8 for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

**6 Months Later (February)**

"I am finally on my way home!" John exclaimed as he finally drove into Boston. John hadn't been home in almost 2 weeks, and missed Jenna and Michael terribly. He then picked up his cell phone off the passenger seat, and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings, he heard Jenna's voice.

"Hello?" she said excitedly.

"Hey baby."

"Hi! Are you close yet? I can't wait for you to be home."

"I just drove into Boston," John said. "I should be home very soon. I can't wait to tackle you both with hugs."

Jenna giggled. "Believe me, we miss you too! By the way I have a surprise for you when you get home," she said as she looked around the living room, as she started lighting candles.

"Will I like this surprise?"

"Oh absolutely!" Jenna said beaming.

"Alright. Well I'm going to let you go, and see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too John. Bye."

"Bye."

Jenna was still smiling as she hung up the phone. She then glanced at the photos that were on top of the mantle as she stopped lighting the candles. One was of John, Jenna and Michael when Michael was first born. Another picture was of John and Michael taken about a month ago. Michael was such a daddy's baby.

It still amazed Jenna how much Michael had grown in the past 6 months. He was now army crawling over the place, and resembled John's looks to a tee. He even loved it when John would come home, and they would play for what seemed like hours on the floor.

Then, Jenna heard a car door slam, and grew even more excited as she heard the front door open, and even before he was all the way inside the house, Jenna jumped into his arms.

"HI!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi baby," he replied as he returned the hug and placed a long, but soft kiss on her lips. Still holding Jenna in his arms, he walked past the entry to the living room and instantly noticed the candles.

"Wow! What's all this?"

Jenna then gazed into John's eyes before quickly kissing him. "Well, I have been thinking alot lately," she began as John then put her back down on her feet.

"Yeah, what have you been thinking about?"

"Well, you know how you and your brothers are close in age and extremely close?"

"Yeah."

"Well...I was thinking about, maybe trying for another baby."

John was surprised. He definietly wasn't expecting this, but was excited. "You want to try for another baby? Speaking of baby...where is Michael?"

"Michael is with my mom and step-dad tonight. I was thinking about it, and we really haven't had a night alone in a long time, so I thought we could have a night to ourselves. I was also looking at some of Michael's baby pictures when he was littler, and he is just getting so big."

Smiling, John then started kissing Jenna passionately and picked her back up in his arms. "So, I'm guessing you like my idea?" she asked.

John nodded. "I was actually thinking the same thing and I also want our kids to be close in age."

John then started running up the stairs with Jenna giggling, hoping to expand their family.

**8 Weeks Later**

Jenna was sitting nervously in John's locker room as she waited for him to come back from his match. She and Michael had been traveling with John the last couple of weeks, and been feeling sick to her stomach the whole trip. She smiled at Michael, who was in a corner playing with some toys as she heard the door open. To her disappointment, it wasn't John. It was Maria.

"Hey Maria."

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "So...have you told John yet?"

"Not yet, he isn't done with his match yet. I'm kind of nervous."

"Why? You and John are wanting another baby," she said as she picked up Michael. Just then, they both turned toward the door as they heard John walk into the room.

"Hey guys," he said, giving his wife a quick kiss. Michael, who was still in Maria's arms, instantly started cooing and giggling and leaning toward John, who immediately took his son. "Hi buddy! Were you good in here for mommy?"

"Of course he was," Jenna said smiling. Maria then glanced at her friends.

"Listen, I just came by to say hi and now I'm leaving, so bye! Jenna, don't forget what I said!" she said winking as she closed the door.

Confused, John turned back toward Jenna. "What was Maria talking about?"

"Well," Jenna began nervously, "You know how I haven't felt good in the last few weeks?"

"Yeah. Did you find something out?" John asked as he put Michael back down on the floor by his toys.

"I did find out something. I found out that...I'm pregnant."

"Really?" John said smiling. He then took Jenna in his arms and twirled her around the room. "I love you."

"I love you too. So...your really happy?"

"Of course I am! We have been trying and I am so excited!"

Jenna smiled as they hugged once again, and started laughing when Michael crawled by their feet. Smiling, John picked up his son and started tickling him.

"Did you hear that Michael? Your getting a brother or sister!"


	29. Chapter 29

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, CountryGirl8, Ainat, jenny (), and FearlessHardy for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome!!!**

**7 Months Later (November)**

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed.

Beaming, John leaned down and gave his wife a soft quick kiss. "I love you, and I'm so proud of you!"

Jenna returned his smile. "I love you too."

Jenna's smile grew bigger as she watched John walk over to the little plastic bassinet where the nurses were cleaning up their newborn son. When she first found out she was pregnant, she was a bit nervous that she would have a rocky pregnancy like she did with Michael. Luckily, this pregnancy was smooth sailing. Sure, she had the morning sickness but no other problems. Just then, John joined her back by her side as the doctor brought over their clean and clothed son.

"Here is your 7lb and 4 oz son," Jenna's doctor said as she handed the baby to Jenna.

Jenna started tearing up as she took her son and then looked at John again. "You know what I'm jealous."

John was confused. "Why are you jealous?"

"We have 2 beautiful sons who look nothing like me. They both look like you."

"What can I say, we make handsome boys," John said chuckling.

"So, what do you think we should name this handsome baby?"

"Hmmm," John started, "I still like the name Brady."

"I do too," Jenna said smiling. "How about Brady John Cena?"

John smirked. "I think it sounds perfect." He leaned down to kiss his wife as there was a knock on the door. John's mom and dad, along with Michael, peaked their head through the door.

"Are you guys up for some company?"

"Sure, come on in," John said. As his parents got closer, Michael immediately started leaning toward John.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

"Hi big guy!" John exclaimed as he scooped up his oldest son, and then pointed toward the baby. "That is your little brother Brady. Can you say hi?"

"Hi baby."

"Aww, that was nice," Jenna said. "Can you give Brady a kiss on the head?"

Michael just shook his head no, causing the room to giggle. Just then Jenna's parents came in the room, and Brady was starting to get passed around like a hot potato.

"Where baby goin?" Michael asked.

"Grandpa Shawn is holding him. Don't worry, he's coming home with us. Is that alright?"

"Sure," Michael exclaimed.

Later on in the evening, after all the visitors had gone home for the night, John and Jenna were left alone in her room.

"No offense to everyone, but I'm glad everyone is gone. I'm exhausted," Jenna exclaimed.

"I'm tired too, and all I did was hold our kids and visit," John said laughing.

Jenna just laughed as she leaned against her pillow, sleep taking over instantly. John then placed a kiss on her forehead before trying as best as he could to get comfortable in the hospital recliner.

**A/N: Sadly, the next chapter will be the last. I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews on the story so far. This is my first story to hit over 100 reviews, and that was very exciting for me. All of you guys are awesome!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A big thank you goes out to jeffhardygirl, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, and Ainat for the awesome reviews!**

**1 Year Later**

It was a typical day in the Cena house. Michael and Brady were running around annoying each other like brothers do, and Jenna was running after them making sure they didn't kill each other while trying to keep the house clean.

As Jenna was cleaning up toys in the family room, she stopped to look at some pictures that were hanging up on the wall. One was of John and Jenna on their wedding day, causing Jenna to smile. They just celebrated their 3rd wedding anniversary, and John was still able to give her butterflies in her stomach. Another was of Michael's 2nd birthday picture and the other was of Brady's 1st birthday picture, which they just hung up not even a week ago.

"Momma! Momma!" Michael squealed as he ran into the room, interrupting Jenna's thoughts. Seeing her son run into the room, she immediately scooped him up and planted a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Michael. Are you having fun playing with Brady?"

"No! He took teddy!"

Jenna just giggled as they walked out of the family room and headed toward his bedroom. Michael was referring to the teddy bear that John had given him when Brady was born, and Michael was attached to the teddy bear. Once she walked into Michael's room, there was Brady, sitting in the middle of the floor with his brother's bear in his arms.

"My bear!" he squealed.

Jenna then sat on the floor with her boys. "Ok guys, Michael I know you love Teddy, but how about we let Brady have a turn with him, and we get you another toy out...like your Thomas the Tank Engine trains.

"How about Thomas movie?" he asked.

"Ok," Jenna said smiling, "Go to your playroom and pick out a movie and I'll be there in a minute. Brady, come on, you come and play in the playroom too."

"Daddy home?" Brady asked.

"He will be home very soon!" Jenna said excited. As they headed toward the toy room, Jenna heard the doorbell ring. The boys grew excited when they saw Grandpa Shawn on the other side of the door.

"Papa!" they both squealed.

"Hi my guys!" he squealed back, taking the boys in his arms.

"Hi dad, what brings you by?"

"Well, I have been strictly ordered to pick up the boys and have them spend the night with me and Rebecca in our hotel room."

Jenna narrowed her eyes as she looked at her father confused. "You've been strictly ordered? By who?"

"Your husband. He has a surprise for you, and I've agreed to take the boys for the evening. We'll bring them back in the morning before we head back to Texas. Now...will you please get a duffel bag and help me pack them up?"

About a half hour later, the boys were all packed and standing with Shawn by the front door. Jenna then bent down to her sons' level, and gave them each a hug.

"You guys be very, very good for Papa and Grandma!" Jenna said firmly as she kissed them each on the cheek. "You guys have fun!"

"Alright, lets go. Tell mommy bye," Shawn said as he exited the house with his grandsons. As soon as they left, Jenna instantly went toward her cell phone and dialed John's number. She laughed out loud when he answered like nothing was up.

"John, what's going on? Why did my dad come pick up the boys?"

"I just have a surprise that's all," he said with a smile on his face. "By the way, I will be home in a few minutes, so meet me in the kitchen. Talk to you soon, ok?"

"Ok, bye," Jenna said, still not knowing what's going on. She waited by the living room window for a few minutes until she saw John's truck pull into the driveway and into the garage. She then made her way into the kitchen, and soon she saw John's smiling face walk inside the house.

"Hi baby," he squealed as he took her in his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Hi," she said just as excited. "So...what's with this big surprise?"

"Well, I wouldn't say its anything big. Do you realize how long its been since we've had a night to ourselves?"

"Its been a very long time."

"Exactly. Not that I wouldn't love to see my boys right now, but making sure their mom knows she is loved is important right now."

Jenna smiled. "Baby, I know I'm loved. Yes, while it is crazy here and the boys take up alot of our time, I look foward to those 'stolen' kisses in the hallway when your home and the I love yous before we go to bed. I wouldn't trade it for anything!"

"Me neither," John said as he kissed Jenna hungrily again. Still kissing, he scooped her up in his arms.

"Do you want to get the boys, or enjoy our long, night alone?" John asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm..." Jenna said tapping her finger to her chin, "I think the boys will be just fine with their grandparents. We can go back to being parents tomorrow. I want to be with you tonight."

Chuckling, John only nodded as he continued to carry Jenna in his arms, heading toward their bedroom. Sure, he loved his boys like crazy and missed them just as much when he was on the road, but just wanted tonight to be about him and Jenna...to make sure they didn't forget about the love that brought them together. The love that built their family and the love that will be with them for the rest of their lives.

**A/N: Sadly, this is the final chapter of Family Ties. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story, put in their favorites or even read it. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
